


Oh, you make me feel so weak

by NaomilyClexa



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: ALL OF IT, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Bisexual Clarke Griffin, Cute Lexa, F/F, Lexa is badass, Modern AU, Slow Burn Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Smut, fluffl, lexa's muscled arms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 08:00:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6415474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaomilyClexa/pseuds/NaomilyClexa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke should be studying. She should be in her room, she should lay in bed and she should focus on the biology book that sits  on her shelf for the last month or so. She shouldn't be attending some stupid self-defense class. And she definitely shouldn't be eyeing that one particular green-eyed trainer.</p><p>Modern univerity AU in which Clarke is a med student that needs to relax a bit, Lexa is a proud, heart-eyed badass krav maga trainer that's recovering from a bad break up, and Octavia is way too enthusiastic about the krav maga classes (and the teacher) for her own (and Bellamy's) good and Raven just really likes to piss Anya off</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first fanfic ever!! I'm a bit nervous about publishing this, but since the funeral episode is airing today, I think we all deserve some happy modern clexa au in which none of them dies.  
> Hope it's not bad, also, english isn't my first language so pardon my grammar mistakes! Enjoy"

Clarke’s body wasn’t ready for this. 

She should be studying. She should be in her room, she should lay in bed and she should focus on the biology book that lays on her shelf for the last month or so. She shouldn’t be doing… Whatever this was.

She was walking down the streets leading from their dormitories, a bag swung over her shoulder, annoyed expression on her face. Painful almost. She looked around, watching her friends walking by her side. Raven’s face was cheerful as she laughed at something Jasper said. Monty seemed mostly neutral, his face buried in a book, his best friend holding him around the arms so he could lead the way and Monty wouldn’t end up with his nose broken. Bellamy was looking straight forward, uninterested, but every once in a while, he spared a look at Octavia, who was leading the way, literally jumping and bursting with enthusiasm.

“C’mon guys, we’re not going to a funeral. It will be fun! And useful, so it’s basically education,” she eyed Clarke raising an eyebrow as if to say ‘See? Totally justified waste of time that was meant to spent studying.’ Clarke snorted and shook her head.

“You’re only saying that because you met that hot trainer, anyway,” Raven pointed out, grinning at the accused expression Octavia threw at her. Clarke nodded.

“It’s true, though. I was with you when you literally walked into a lamp because your eyes were fixed on that muscular dude working out in the window across the street.”

It was a week ago, when Clarke and Octavia went shopping, and while Octavia was talking about how boring any class that wasn’t PE was, she noticed a man a bit older than them punching a bag in the window of a gym next to them. And as soon as the shorter girl noticed him, she stared with her mouth open, and the guy looked back. Next thing she knew, Octavia head-butted a lamp in front of them, and the hot dude ran out of the gym, worried and touching Octavia’s head to make sure she’s okay. Then it was all talks and laughs and Clarke third wheeling, and suddenly Octavia was holding a card and telling Clarke they’re going to this super cool gym next week. Of course, if Clarke and Octavia went, it meant the rest of their friends will as well.

And Clarke should have said no. Clarke should have be the responsible student her mother thought her to be and stay at home and study. But seriously, anything was more tempting than spending the night in an empty room, knowing her friends are having fun somewhere. And she can study when she comes back, right? Or maybe tomorrow. Or at weekend.

“Maybe that was one of the reasons why I decided to go, but it’s really important! What if someone attacks you one day when you go home from that ass boring library Clarke, huh? What will you do? Punch him in the face with a biology book?” Octavia dared her, walking backwards so she could keep eye contact with the blonde, and Bellamy swerved her to the side so she didn’t walk into a sign. 

“That would finish him. The book has like 700 pages. It’s like a game of Thrones, but A3,” Clarke told them, fixing the back,” My shoulder is hurting. Are we there yet?” she asked, even though she knew the gym is just behind the corner. Octavia pointed at her.

“ See! You need to work out! You have no strength!”

“ Alright, alright, we get it. Stop insulting us to prove your point!” Raven teased her,” And try not to squeal when you see him.”

“ You have to see him. He’s like… I finally get the term ‘ Sex on legs!’ He’s like one of those Greek statues, shaped by the hands of an artist, and his arms, and his ass-“

“ Alright, alright,” Bellamy raised his hands, frowning at his little sister,” I don’t wanna hear this anymore, it’s uncomfortable. You don’t even know the guy.”

“Right,” Octavia snorted,” As if you knew the two girls I caught you with-“

“O!” Bellamy silenced her, but his cheeks turned red. Octavia smiled viciously, her long hair swinging on her back. Raven chuckled.

“Ohh, Bell, this is not news for us. We all know you’re a big ol’ whore.”

“Shut up,” he muttered, looking right in front of himself, carefully avoiding the stares of his friends. Clarke bit her lip not to laugh out loud, and just as they rounded the corner and Jasper pulled Monty away from yet another fire hydrant, they finally saw the big sign that said ‘Polis Gym’. The building seemed dark even from outside, the big windows framed by a dark green paint, the doors painted black. Jasper tilted his head.

“This is it? Are you sure this is not a funeral after all?”

“Shut up and go,” Octavia ordered, walking right inside without waiting for them. Clarke breathed in deeply, looked up at the sky and followed her best friend inside.

If the outside seemed dark, the interior was even worse. The walls were painted with black and dark green, the reception desk made from dark wood, surrounded by red leather couches, decorated with many pictures and paintings of mostly black and white sceneries of forests. But for some reason, Clarke really, really liked it. It seemed welcoming, even.  
Octavia walked up to the reception desk, her head barely visible over the high desk. She seemed incredibly adorable, but if you ever told her that, you’d be greeted with a punch. She hit the small bell on the desk, and in a moment, tall, dark skinned man with the tightest top Clarke has ever seen walked up to them, looking dangerously serious, but when he noticed Octavia, his face lit up.

“Octavia,” he greeted her, standing behind the desk and looking down at her,” I’m glad you came.”

“Heyy, Lincoln!” Octavia smiled up at him, tilting her head to the side as she did so,” I couldn’t turn an invitation like this down,” his lips twitched when she said so, but he looked over her shoulder ( More like over her head) and threw a confused glance in Clarke’s direction. Octavia followed his gaze and widened his eyes, throwing her arms open.

“Ohh, those are my friends! They insisted on coming with me,” everyone sighed at that,” That’s Clarke, Raven, Jasper, Monty, and that,” she looked at Bellamy, who rolled his eyes,” Is the biggest pain in the ass, also known as my brother, Bellamy,” she introduced them all, and he just nodded politely in their direction, focusing on Octavia right away.

“Alright. You can change over there, and as soon as you’re finished, I’ll meet you at the gym. Just go to your left when you leave the changing room,” he instructed them, but it really seemed as if he’s only talking to Octavia and no one else,” Anya’s having today’s class, but I’m her assistant so I can help you if you need anything,” he smiled a bit at Octavia, almost as if he wasn’t used to smiling, and Octavia smiled back, already dragging Clarke to the changing room.

“Thank you. Now come on, Clarke needs to be home soon so she can bore herself to death with biology and orthodontics or whatever she studies.”

“It’s not orthodontics, that’s not even, - O, that hurts,” she complained as Octavia grabbed her arm too tightly, pushing her inside the locker room, followed by Raven.

“No time to waste,” the short girl shut the door behind them and turned to Clarke and Raven, grinning at them,” So? What do you think?”

“It’s disgusting how sweetly he looks at you,” Raven grimaced,” But seriously, he seems nice. It’s admirable how you get the sweetest guys and I get stuck with Finn and Wick-“

“Ohh, pff,” Octavia waved her hand in the air carelessly, but Clarke noticed the side glance Raven gave her at the mention of Finn, and Clarke looked away,” Forget about Wick the Dick. He dumped you? His loss. Now move on and go get some guy for yourself!” she almost shouted as she undressed her top and started changing into her sports bra and tank top. Clarke and Raven exchanged an awkward smile, and started changing as well.

The brunette was done in a blink of an eye, tying her hair in a long braid and running down the hall, not even waiting for them. Clarke watched as Raven struggled with the complicated device on her leg. She finished tying her laces and turned to look at her friend with concern.

“Do you need any help with that?” she asked softly. Raven’s head snapped up, the ponytail falling into her face, looking as if she was caught doing something illegal and then put on a smile, shaking her head.

“No, that’s fine,” her voice was way too high-pitched to be honest,” I can handle it. I always do,” she lowered her head once again and buckled the last belt into its place, standing up awkwardly on her healthy leg,” It’s just annoying to put it on and off whenever I change into something.”

“Are you sure you want to go?” Clarke nodded her head towards the direction of the gym,” You don’t have to, if you don’t feel like it.”

“I’m fine,” she almost snarled at her, and as if to prove it, she walked as confidently as she could towards the door, turning to look at Clarke, smiling now,” I may not be able to kick some bastard in the balls, but that doesn’t mean I can’t throw punches at him, right?”

Clarke smiled, sighing,” Yeah, right,” she put her hand on Raven’s shoulder and opened the door,” Let’s go.”

When they entered the gym, which was a huge, black room with many mirrors on the walls, boxing ring and lots of equipment, the rest of their friends along with some strangers were already gathered at the centre of the gym on one of the biggest mattresses, listening to a tall figure standing in front of them.

Raven and Clarke joined them, standing behind Octavia and Jasper, and Clarke finally paid a look to their instructor.

The instructor, Anya, Clarke assumed, was tall, muscular woman with long face and sharp features, wild dark blonde hair and her hands put on her skinny hips. She was burning holes into each and every one of them, and when she noticed the latecomers, she arched an eyebrow.

“You have some other business that’s more important than coming to my lessons on time, I assume?” she said coldly, and Clarke had a sudden urge to say ‘No, Ma’am’ and salute, but gladly, Raven scowled and spoke first.

“I had to put this on,” she lifted her injured leg to show the device,” I couldn’t walk without it.”

“Excuses are not accepted here. Next time, you’ll be on time, even if it means you’ll have to jump on one leg over here,” she turned away from Raven, as if it was a finished thing, and carried on with her speech about safety. Raven pursed her lips.

“Alright. Next time I’ll crawl over here,” she muttered, and Clarke was pretty sure Anya heard them, because her shoulders stilled for a moment. Clarke tried to focus on Anya’s speech.

“This lesson is about self-defence. Since all of you are here for just one lesson, I will not be able to teach you everything you need to know, but I can teach you some basics that might save your life one day, if you learn them correctly. If anyone is interested, you can buy more lessons after we finish at the reception. Now we stretch, and then I’ll show you how to punch correctly.”

The tall woman started showing them how to stretch correctly, and Octavia mmphed, pouting.

“Why isn’t he stretching with us? I’d like to see his butt in that position,” she pointed at Anya who was currently bending down to touch her toes. Clarke grinned and looked around, finding Lincoln helping some long-haired man to set up more mattresses.

“If this works out, I’m sure you’ll see him in more compromising positions than this one,” Clarke noted, and Octavia chuckled.

“Ohh, you bet your sweet ass I will, Griffin,” she winked at her, but turned all serious when Anya gave them a look. They all carried on with the stretching silently, and when they were finally finished, Anya straightened her back.

“Everyone split in couples, we’ll train the punching. Lincoln will give you boxing squares, and you’ll put them on your hands.”  
Lincoln gave them the equipment, and while Clarke teamed up with Raven, Monty with Jasper and Bellamy with a cute ginger that kept smiling at him, Octavia was left alone. She smiled innocently at Lincoln.

“I have no one to train with,” you would almost believe her tone is pitiful, if she could lose that stupid smile. Lincoln tried to look neutral as he turned to Anya to ask for permission. Anya nodded. Lincoln returned his focus on Octavia.

“Then you’ll be stuck with me,” he replied, and Octavia looked up through her eyelashes.

“I’ll have to work with that, then.”

“ Ugh,” Raven showed a finger into her mouth, pretending to choke,” If they flirt for any longer, I’ll throw up, right here, right now.”

“Then you will clean it up yourself, straggler,” Anya informed her,” Your mess, your responsibility.”

“And to think I paid for this,” Raven joked, and the instructor stared at her for way too long before carrying on with her lesson. Raven poked Clarke.

“I’m totally pissing her off. She’s losing her patience because of me and I’m loving it.”

“Don’t know how you’re going to love it when she throws you over her shoulder,” Clarke teased, putting the squares on her hands and Raven shrugged.

“Ohh, please, if she keeps looking this hot, she can throw me anywhere. As long as she looks this treacherously, I’m hers.”

“Alright, everyone, bend your arms, now roll your fists and remember, your thumb must always be on the outside. If your thumb is on the inside and you punch hard enough, you will break your thumb, and you do not want that. Now, about your knuckles…”

The lesson went on with Octavia looking dangerously eager about the punching, and she was also the first one Anya praised for her skills. Lincoln looked incredibly proud when she did so, and Octavia nodded professionally, trying to stay calm. Anya then rolled her eyes at Bellamy who was trying to show the girl he was sparring with his expertise, and stopped to look at Clarke and Raven, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Alright, show me what you’ve got, loud one,” she looked at Raven, who arched an eyebrow and got into position. Clarke raised her hands, and when Raven punched the square, Anya smirked.

“That is not how you do it. Here, let me show you,” she stood beside Raven, fixing her hand and fist, and Raven looked at Clarke almost viciously as she did so. Clarke chuckled. After the clearly purely professional touch, nothing like the way Lincoln showed Octavia how to do everything right, Raven punched again, and this time, Anya didn’t say anything, and just walked away to check on the others. Raven followed her with her eyes.

“Little praise won’t hurt ya, you know!” she called after her, but the tall woman ignored her and Clarke shook her head at her.

“You’re just asking to get punched in the face.”

“Let her try. She doesn’t look exactly strong with those bony legs.”

“I’m pretty sure I wouldn’t want to meet her on the street at night.”

“Ohh, I’d love to meet her somewhere else at night,” Raven winked, and Clarke moaned.

“You’re hopeless,” Clarke pointed out, and watched as Monty wrestled with Jasper, almost crawling at the gangly guy and pretty much everyone was watching them by now as if it were a free show.

“Add some oil on them!” Octavia exclaimed, and Raven high-fived her. Clarke noticed what glances the employees were exchanging and stepped out to be closer to the two guys, clearing her throat.

“Guys, calm it down,” she told them, and when neither of them stopped, she raised her voice a bit,” Guys!”  
They looked up at her and straightened their back,” Sorry, Clarke,” Monty apologized,” But Jasper thought I would never get him on his back.”

“Yeah, well-“ she stopped talking, because while everyone else paid attention to Anya, who was showing them what their posture should be, she noticed someone new entering the gym.

The girl that walked in was slim, but her arms were toned, and her skin was tanned. She had long, wavy brown hair falling down her lean back braided in a fishtail, but what caught Clarke’s attention were the piercing green eyes scanning her surroundings. She appeared aware of everything what was going on around her, and she marched as if she owned the place, chin raised, posture held, eyes proud and full of authority. She was wearing all black clothes, thighs and a top, and whoever she passed, everyone greeted her and smiled at her, and she always just nodded in reply, carrying on in her walk. But when she looked at Clarke, she stopped for a moment.  
Clarke’s head spun a bit as the green-eyed woman held her gaze for a bit longer than required, but she couldn’t look away, because even from the distance, the woman was striking. The brunette nodded her head at her, and for some reason, Clarke nodded right back, a bit awkwardly, and for a while, it seemed as if the woman was about to approach her, when someone tapped on her shoulder, told her something, and she walked away with them. When she left the gym once again, disappearing behind big wooden doors marked as ‘The office’, Clarke let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. Her mouth was extremely dry, and she steadied her breathing. She was pretty sure no stranger should make you feel like this.

“-Larke? Clarke!”

She snapped back into reality when she noticed the hand waving dangerously close to her face. She frowned at Raven who was smiling cheekily, trying to look indifferent.

“Geez. What impressed you so much you had to stare at it for 5 minutes straight? Some hot people, huh?” she wiggled her eyebrows, and Clarke smiled a bit.

“Shut up. I just… Dozed off.”

“Dozed off,” Raven nodded, not believing her at all,” Riight. ‘Cause Clarke Griffin dozes off during classes all the time.”

“I just… thought I saw someone,” she tried to cut an end to the conversation.

“You’re a shitty liar, Clarke,” Raven grinned, but didn’t interrogate her any further, and returned to her work out session. The brunette hasn't returned in the rest of the class, but Clark swore she'll see her again.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Octavia forces Clarke to go back to the gym, where she runs into one certain brunette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> First of all, I gotta thank you all for the amazing feedback I got, both here and on facebook. I'm seriously amazed and touched, as I didn't expect anyone to read this, let alone like it enough to leave kudos/comment on it. Thank you all, you made my day!
> 
> Also, I'm in search for beta, so if anyone's interested, please message me!
> 
> So here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> Also, if any of you are still watching the 1OO, I want to say this story 100 percent supports Linctavia, and I hate Jrottenshit for the way he wrote off Lincoln. I'm so done with this show.  
> All hail Clip!!

“Wake up.”

“No.”

“Wake up.”

“Noo.”

Something soft hit Clarke on the back of her head. She groaned.

“Leave me.”

“Clarke, I swear to God, if you don’t get up now, I’m going to splash you with cold water,” Raven threatened above her and Clarke simply shrugged, pulling the blanket over her head and sighing into her pillow. She wasn’t feeling like moving yet, and no Raven Reyes would change her mind. She thought she has won, when she heard Raven walking away, so she started fall asleep again, her limbs heavy.

Then something cold and wet was poured onto her, and suddenly Clarke was soaked in water.

“For fuck’s sake, Raven, are you normal?” Clarke sat up rapidly, her heart beating fast from the shock, her mouth hung open. Raven was grinning, one hand set on her hip and the other one holding a bucket,” Where did you even get that?” her clothes stick to her skin uncomfortably and her mattress is soaking wet, so she’s forced to get up from the soft cushion and start searching for another clothes.

“ It’s the bucket Octavia was vomiting into last weekend when she slept over,” Raven explained, grin on her face as she followed Clarke around their small shared room,” I probably should’ve washed it from the vomit before filling it with that water,” she shrugged innocently, and Clarke feels like punching Raven. Hard. Multiple times.

“You made me wet, Raven!”

“No wonder, have you seen me?”

She finally fished out some new shirt, bra and jeans and walked into the bathroom to change. As soon as she shut the door behind her, she heard Raven chuckle.

“Do you seriously think that was necessary?” Clarke uttered as she was stepping into her dark blue jeans. She would swear she can hear Raven make a face.

“You were dead, and you didn’t want to wake up for 10 minutes, so yeah, I do feel like it was necessary and I’m proud of doing it.”

“ I bet you are,” Clarke rolled her eyes at the other girl’s satisfied tone in her voice as she finally put her dark blue shirt on, tied her hair in a ponytail and opened the door, deadpan expression on her face as she looked at Raven.

“Besides,” Raven added, smirking,” Your biology exam starts in ten minutes, so I thought you might want to get going.”

“Shit!” Clarke cursed as she realized why she felt so tired. She was studying until three in the morning, because she completely forgot about her exam until last night. And now the exam started in ten minutes and she was pretty sure she doesn’t remember anything from what she was reading yesterday, all her knowledge vaporizing from her exhausted mind. She quickly brushed her teeth and put some shoes on, forgetting about make up for today, and then grabbed some pencil, put a jacket one, and gave Raven one armed hug.

“ Thank you for waking me up,” she muttered before running away from the door, and as she was sprinting through the hallways, she could hear Raven call after her,” It was my pleasure!”

 

Clarke got to the class on time. With her shirt inside out and her hair a mess, but on time. Completely clueless about what she’s supposed to write down on her paper, but on time. She filled her paper with something she thought might be at least partly related to the topic of her exam, and after the time was up, she handed it in and stormed out of class, mad at herself, mad at everything. She knows she should’ve studied; she had the whole weekend to study. But when she came home on Friday, she was exhausted from the self-defence class, and she couldn’t get the brunette out of her head. Somehow, the green eyes, so bright even from across the hall, burnt into the back of her mind, and she saw them whenever she closed her eyes. On Saturday, Bellamy was throwing a party and he forced her to come, and on Sunday, she was suffering from a massive hangover. So when a notification on her phone reminded her about the upcoming exam at ten in the evening, Clarke felt like punching herself for wasting her free time like this.

On her way out of the building, she found Octavia talking to some girl from her class, and as soon as the shorter girl noticed her, she waved excitedly and waltzed towards her with a huge grin. She automatically slipped her arm around Clarke’s bent elbow, and they walked side by side towards Clarke’s dormitories. 

“You’re in a good mood today,” Clarke pointed out, and Octavia nodded.

“Yep. And I have every right to be,” she made a dramatic pause, chewing on her bottom lip, the corners of her mouth twitching up,” Lincoln texted me, and he invited me for dinner tonight!” she squealed a bit, and when Clarke didn’t react the way she wanted her to, which means she didn’t start jumping up and down, she frowned,” But you’re kinda down today.”

“Yeah, sorry,” she smiled at Octavia,” I’m just really tired and I just fucked up my biology exam, because I completely forgot about it. But I’m happy for you, really.”

“ I’m sure you’re gonna nail your next exam, so,” Octavia tried to cheer her up,” You’re the smartest and most hard-working person I know, Clarke, so I’m pretty sure you can do it. I know it.”

“Thank you,” Clarke leaned into Octavia a bit, enjoying the closeness of her best friend,” You’re really sweet when you’re not annoying the Hell out of me while I try to study.”

“Ohh, shush,” the younger girl chuckled,” You love me anyway. But you know what would definitely make you feel better about yourself? Some good workout.”

“O, really?” Clarke groaned, even though the thought of coming back to the gym and meeting the mysterious brunette again made her heart jump a bit,” My muscles are still sore from Friday.”

“Meaning you must get into shape. Come on, I don’t have football today, so I have free time, and it’s Lincoln’s class today. He said we could sign up for any of his classes. And we’d get a discount!”

“Can’t Raven or someone go with you instead?” she asked, even though she knows the answer already as Octavia pulled a face.

“No. Raven said she’s not going unless it’s one of Anya’s classes, for some reason. And before you ask, Bellamy isn’t going because I don’t want him to cockblock us.”

“ I’m pretty sure there will be more people to cockblock you, considering you’ll be in the middle of a class with plenty of people around you,” Clarke stated, but sighed,” And what about Jasper? Monty? Harper? Monroe? Miller? Anyone?”

“Stop trying, Clarke, you’re going, period.”

“Ugh,” Clarke let out a breath,” Fine. I’ll go. But you owe me.”

“ Always!” she grinned and leaned up on her tiptoes to kiss Clarke on her cheek before letting go of her arm,” Wear something comfy, and be ready to sweat!” she called after her before running off into the direction of her own room, and Clarke looked around, exasperated, before heading back to her and Raven’s place.

¨

 

After multiple jokes about Clarke going on a date with the hot chick she was undressing with her eyes the previous class from Raven, she finally got ready. This time, she decided to actually wear make-up and brush her hair properly, only so she doesn’t embarrass Octavia with her appearance, of course. The brunette has nothing to do with it, as she kept telling grinning Raven, who didn’t believe her for shit.

She met up with Octavia at the gates of their university, and soon they were walking downtown. It was a beautiful, sunny day, which meant Clarke was sweating by the time they got to the gym. What a way to impress a girl, right? As soon as they walked through the door, Anya greeted them at the desk, her eyes searching for someone.

“I see you came back,” she commented, her tone empty,” Where is your noisy friend?”

Clarke smiled to herself, clearing her throat so she doesn’t laugh out loud,” She heard you’re not training today, so she refused to come,” she informed the tall woman, and Anya raised her eyebrows at Clarke.

“Tell her I can’t wait for her incompetence to entertain me again, then,” she said sarcastically, her tone obvious, and then she looked at Octavia,” Lincoln says he’ll be there in a minute, so you can go change now.”

Octavia nodded her head at the older woman and both girls walked in the direction of the changing room. They weren’t alone this time, more women changing in the room as well.

“Thank you for coming,” Octavia smiled at Clarke as she started dressing into her black top. Clarke smiled at her, pulling her shirt over her head and folding it in the locker.

“That’s what friends are for, O,” she grinned at her friend,” And I really do need to work out a bit.”

“I mean,” Octavia placed her hand on Clarke’s upper arm,” I really appreciate you ditching your study time for me. I’m glad I get to spend time with you.”

“I’m really glad to be with you too, O,” Clarke smiled gently,” But I know you only dragged me here so you can kick my ass.”

“You know it,” Octavia grinned, tying her shoelaces. Clarke paid a long look to her friend, feeling all warm inside, and then bent her knee on the bench to put her shoes on as well.  
Soon both girls were walking to the gym, along with some other two women about their age to find Lincoln standing in front of them, small playing on his lips as he looked at Octavia. Clarke approved, because while the man looked sternly at everyone else, his features were much features when Octavia was around. 

He greeted Octavia, and the two started whispering about something, so Clarke let them be and strolled with the rest of the group to one of the mattresses. The gym was mostly empty beside their little group, except for the dark skinned, middle-aged woman throwing some serious punches at a punching box. Clarke raised her eyebrows in approval, because the woman was pretty damn good.

“That’s Indra,” Octavia accompanied her, startling Clarke, who jumped up a bit,” Lincoln says she’s the main trainer. She’s like, a champion or something. Wouldn’t want to fight her.”

“You’ll have to if Lincoln keeps giving you these discounts, I bet they don’t like it,” Clarke joked, and started stretching. Octavia waved her hand in the air.

“I’ll pay full price next time if it means I get to see him like this,” she points at the man bending over to touch his toes, and the short girl licked her lips,” I can’t wait for our dinner tonight.”

“Stop acting like a horny teenager and stretch a bit,” Clarke teased her, and Octavia actually obliged, but her eyes stayed glued on Lincoln.

“The problem is, that’s exactly what I am.”

 

The lesson was a bit harder this time. Lincoln was showing them a techniques how to get down male attackers, which meant aiming for the crotch. While everyone was sparring, Octavia actually stayed with Clarke, and she definitely wasn’t going easy on her.

“Geez, how can you be so strong?” Clarke complained after Octavia gripped her shoulder too tightly once again, ” You’re two inches tall and two pounds heavy!” she rubbed her sore shoulder, shaking her head at Octavia’s focused expression.

“Go big or go home,” Octavia simply said, and readied her arms, ” Now come on, let’s do this again!”

“Do I really have to?” she moaned, rolling her head back. Octavia opened her mouth to say something, but Lincoln walked to her, so Octavia forgot all about beating Clarke up.

“The lesson is almost over, so I was wondering if you want to stay a bit longer, and I could show some other fighting grabs,” he offered, and Octavia spared a glance in Clarke’s direction, hesitant.

“I don’t know. I came here with Clarke, and-“

“It’s okay, O,” Clarke assured her, wiping her forehead, ” I can walk home on my own.”

“You can stay here and watch, if you want to,” Lincoln prompted, and Octavia nodded.

“Yes! Please Clarke, stay! I want to go check out this one shop with you later!” Octavia almost begged her, putting on her puppy face, pouting. 

“You’re lucky you’re so cute,” Clarke smirked, but gave in,” Alright. I’m going to sit over there, and you two have fun,” she smiled, exchanging a look with Lincoln, and then she trotted towards the bench at the wall, slouching down onto it. She was sweaty literally everywhere, and her hair was glued to her forehead. She fixed her ponytail, and observed Lincoln and Octavia’s training. They both seemed to be really into it, but it seemed as if they were in their own universe, oblivious to everything around them. Clarke smiled to herself, and was about to go get her phone from her locker and read some eBook, when her eyes caught someone walking in.

Tall, broad, middle-aged man with long hair and braided beard stepped in, staring right in front of himself, and stopping in front of one of the punching bags. And then, after him, one certain muscled brunette, dressed in all black, posture erect.

Clarke’s heart stopped as the two nodded their heads at each other, and then, both standing at either side of the mattress, they leapt into action.

The brunette swayed her arm at him, her brows knitted. She was throwing some serious punches, and he was defending himself from them, until she hit him in the shoulder and he punched her in the stomach. Clarke stood up from her bench, her mouth open as the girl seemed unaffected by this and kicked at the man’s feet, who fell to the ground.  
They carried on like this for a while, the brunette’s moves confident and elegant, treating the muscled man as if he weighed nothing. They fought together for about ten minutes, and after that, they started talking about something. During the talking, the brunette’s head turned to look in Clarke’s direction, and when their eyes met, Clarke’s blood got thick. The brunette held the gaze, and then said something to the man, who nodded and left, and started making her way towards Clarke, passing by Lincoln who greeted her.  
She stopped right in front of Clarke, and gosh, she was even more gorgeous from up close. Clarke didn’t understand how she managed to look so put together after that brutal fight, her long hair tied in a perfect braid, her black eyeliner on spot, her skin slightly shiny from the sweat. She looked Clarke up and down, and then folded her hands behind her back.

“You were watching me,” she stated, and her voice was the smoothest sound Clarke has ever heard.

“Hard to not to when you were kicking his ass,” Clarke commented, and the girl’s lips twitched, but she tried to keep her face straight.

“Gus is a good fighter. He has won many competitions.”

“Seems like you’re better, though,” Clarke smiled a bit, and this time, the brunette actually smiled back.

“I would say I’m faster than him, which benefits me, is all. I wouldn’t say I’m better,” she clears her throat and extends one hand,” I’m Lexa.”

Clarke stood up from the bench, wiping her sweaty hand on her leggings before accepting Lexa’s hand. Her grip was firm yet somehow smooth, and both of the girls kept the contact for longer than necessary, keeping eye contact the whole time. Clarke’s heart was in her throat.

“Clarke.”

“Clarke,” Lexa repeated the name, pronouncing the ‘k’ as if it was the softest letter of the alphabet. It shouldn’t make Clarke feel so warm.

Lexa kept staring at her, and her green eyes framed by eyeliner seemed impossibly huge.

“Are you a new regular?” Lexa questioned, sucking at her bottom lip while lowering her eyes to look down on the ground, before returning her gaze to Clarke’s eyes, ” I have seen you twice so far. We would use some fresh blood here.”

“I’m here with Octavia,” she nodded her head at her friend currently fighting Lincoln, and Lexa turned to look over her shoulder, acknowledging them, ” I don’t know how often I’ll be here, depends on how things work out between them, I guess.”

“She is good,” Lexa stated, eyes following every movement the small girl made, ” She has a lot of potential.”

“You’re pretty good,” Clarke said before she could stop herself, because yeah, she had a sudden need to compliment the girl, and /you’re good/ sounded better than /you’re gorgeous/ or /you have the best figure I’ve ever seen/. But Lexa just smiled once again, her back straight.

“You should come to one of my classes,” she offered, her eyes dipping to look at Clarke’s mouth for a brief second,” I teach krav maga every Tuesday and Thursday. Lincoln helps me sometimes, so your friend Octavia could come as well. But I wouldn’t mind it if it was only you attending my class.”

Clarke’s heart was pounding, her lips parted as she nodded her head at the brunette in agreement.

“ Okay,” she breathed out, trying to collect herself a bit so she doesn’t appear like a fool to her,” I’ll make sure to come, then.”

“ I look forward seeing you,” Lexa smiled slightly, and then as the black skinned woman from before called after her, she folded her hands behind her back once more and lifted her chin,” I have to go now, but I really hope to meet you again.”

“I hope to meet you again, too,” Clarke managed to smile, and Lexa tilted her head a bit.

“May we meet again, then, Clarke,” she said her goodbye, still keeping the eye contact until she spun on her heel and paced towards Indra, Clarke not being able to look away. When Lexa disappeared behind the door of the office once more, Clarke sat down on the bench again, hiding her head in her hands.

“ Ohh God,” she groaned into her palms, rubbing her eyes, not giving a damn about the fact that she was wearing a mascara,” I’m fucked.”

 

“So she was hot, huh?” Octavia grinned at Clarke in the mirror, examining her figure in the dark blue tight top she was currently trying on. Clarke, sitting in the corner of the changing room with her bag on the ground next to her feet, shrugged.

“It’s not that she was just hot, she was just really, really beautiful. And the way she pronounced my name…”

“Who pronounced whose name?” Raven stormed into the changing room, huge smirk on her face when she noticed Clarke’s reddened cheeks,” Ohh, does Miss Responsible has a crush, now? And here I thought you were emotionless robot.”

“And here I thought I’d get a break from the questions,” Clarke muttered, rubbing at her face,” It’s not a crush, I barely even know her. We just talked for about five minutes and then she invited me to her class, and that’s about it. God knows if she would be even interested.”

“Dude, she invited you to her class, she’s definitely interested,” Raven raised her eyebrows,” Who is she and when do I get to meet her?”

“Apparently it’s someone from the Polis gym called Lexa, and she’s really, really beautiful,” Octavia repeated Clarke’s word mockingly with a dreamy expression on her face, and the Mexican woman laughed.

“And do you feel like drawing her already?” she asked Clarke, who crossed her arms over her chest.

“ … No.”

“Ohh, you do!”

“No I don’t!” Clarke defended herself, though her red cheeks were failing her hard,” How about we focus on Octavia’s clothes for this evening and ignore my stupid crush?”

“You just called it a crush!” Raven pointed her finger at her, beaming,” You admitted it! Clarke has a crush!” she laughed devilishly, and Clarke rolled her eyes, turning her attention to the red top hanging from the wall, soothing her hand over its fabric.

“And Clarke will have a dead roommate if you don’t shut up,” the blonde threatened, but none of her friends took her seriously and just simply started laughing.

“Aww, you’re embarrassed,” Raven pursed her lips,” But okay, we’ll leave you alone.”

“For now,” Octavia added, smirking,” But I think next time, we should all come to the gym, because one certain trainer was asking about you.”

“Anya?” Raven pffed,” Please. I’m going to get her to my bed by the end of the next class.”

“Wanna bet on it, Reyes?”

“Sure, Blake,” Raven challenged her, eyes flashing, the two girls facing each other from up close. Clarke stood up, standing between the girls.

“Guys, we’re forgetting what’s important here,” Clarke took one top from the hanger, showing it in Octavia’s face,” We need to make sure Octavia looks more irresistible than usual.”

“So you can return to your crush, right?” Raven waggled her eyebrows at her.

“Shut up,” Clarke murmured, but smiled, handing Octavia the top.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, okay.
> 
> So in the next chapter, there will be more clexa interactions, I promise, as Clarke finally goes to Lexa's class! So you can look forward to that! I sure am!
> 
> Anyone else excited about FTWD coming back in a while?
> 
> I also published this one story in which I'm basicacally rewriting season 3 in a way that keeps Lexa alive, also it's heavily focused on the romance and on getting Pike down and bringing Lexa back up, so if anyone's interested, please check out my stories, I'd be grateful!
> 
> If you guys leave kudos/comment on this, I'd be infinitely happy. It means a lot to me. Thank you!


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Octavia shares her thoughts about her date with Lincoln and Clarke finally attends Lexa's class!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, next chapter!  
> I'm not exactly happy with this one, but I'm just glad I finished this on time, because with school and everytging going on, I don't have much time nor the mood to write anything. But I hope it's sufferable!  
> Thank you for the amazing feedback and enjoy this!

No one could let Clarke sleep. Ever.

“That was the best night ever!” Octavia slammed the door open, and Clarke groaned in her bed. She was pretty sure only about five minutes passed since she went to bed. And now, the overly-excited brunette was pacing around her room, and the blonde knew there was no chance she was getting back to sleep anytime soon, judging by the way Octavia flopped herself down on Clarke’s bed and started shaking her awake.

“ I’m pretty sure it’s illegal to wake up people in the middle of the night only to rant to them about your perfect date,” Clarke muttered, but rubbed her eyes and sat up on her bed anyways, blinking at Octavia. The younger girl was dressed in a perfect black top and tight jeans, in the exact same outfit the girls picked up for her earlier that day, and her eyes were glowing. Clarke reached out for the switch of her lamp and turned it on. Raven was still asleep on the other, messier side of their shared room. It was very clear where Clarke’s part of the room started and where Raven’s began; Clarke’s floor was messy, all the pastels smudged everywhere, and you could find many papers on every flat surface there was. On Raven’s part? Clothes, books, empty bottles and many mechanic things Octavia referred to as ‘thingies’ everywhere you look. But they still managed to keep their couch perfectly clean.

“But the date was perfect!” Octavia kicked off her shoes and folded her legs on Clarke’s mattress, literally shining even in the dim light of the white painted room. Raven on the other side mumbled something and turned around in her sleep, one leg hanging down from her bed. Clarke cocked her head.

“How come did you wake me up, but you let Raven sleep?” she questioned, throwing her sheets over Octavia’s bare feet. The girl shrugged innocently.

“ Because you’re my best friend, of course,” she told her, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world and Clarke was completely stupid for asking such idiotic question, and then she leaned in closer,” Besides, Raven’s a heavy sleeper, and even if someone dropped bombs on her, she’d just roll around and carry on sleeping.”

“Good to know I’m appreciated,” Clarke raised her eyebrows, smirking as Octavia grinned, nudging her.

“Ohh come on, you know I appreciate you. Especially because you’ll give me a bottle of Dr Pepper, right?”

“Ugh,” Clarke jumped from her bed, walking to the fridge to get Octavia her can. When she was seated back on her back and Octavia was happily sipping, she patted the spot next to her, and the younger girl curled by her side, balancing the can on her knee.

“So, tell me, how did it go?”

“It was amazing,” the girl sang-song, throwing her head back,” Lincoln is great. He’s really sweet. We went for dinner, and then he took me to this one pub where all his friends go, and we played pool and darts, and he didn’t let me drink,” she pouted,” But he treated me like a complete equal and he was pretty chivalrous as well, which is a combination I’d kill for.”

“Yeah, when it comes to you, I believe it,” Clarke affirmed, nodding her head,” Remember that time you said you’ll kick Bellamy’s ass if Leo doesn’t get his Oscar last year?”

“Ahh, that,” Octavia sighed dreamily, “Poor guy had bruises for weeks. But anyways, I’m not telling this to you just to brag, you know,” she took in a deep breath for dramatic pause before paying Clarke a long, serious look, “At the bar, we ran into one certain beautiful brunette. And she was asking after you.”

“Lexa was asking after me?” Clarke questioned, not even bothering to hide the surprise in her voice. Octavia grinned viciously and nodded.

“Well, yeah. She asked if you were coming back to the gym anytime soon, because she promised you the lesson. So I told her you’ll be joining me on Tuesday.”

“You did? That’s… Great?”

“You don’t have to be thankful, it’s not like I just set you up a date,” Octavia waved her hand in the air.”

“It’s not a date!” Clarke groaned, hitting her head against the wall, “I don’t even know if she would be interested, you know?” she made a hand gesture, “Like, if she’s on the team.”

“Ohh, she is,” Octavia’s eyes flashed with excitement, “Lincoln is her cousin, and apparently, she’s super gay and super single. And she’s interested in beautiful, clever girls, you know? So you’re almost perfect for her!”

“Almost?” Clarke narrowed her eyes mockingly, and Octavia grinned.

“ You’re not smart, but genius,” the brunette kissed Clarke’s cheek and hopped off of the bed in one smooth motion, “ I better get going now, long day tomorrow,” she glanced down at the phone in her hands, “ Or, well, today. Get some beauty sleep so you can swoon Lexa and nail your exams! Night!” she called, and as quickly as she appeared, she left. Clarke rolled her eyes, but curled her lips into a small smile as she flung herself down on the oft mattress, rubbing her eyes. She sighed, and made herself comfortable in the bed, smiling into her pillow. Lexa. Lexa asked about her. The world might not be as fucked up as she thought it to be.

 

“Guys, guys, you’re not going!” Clarke protested, throwing her hands in the air as she faced the group of people standing in front of her. Octavia and Raven were at the front, and behind them, Monty, Jasper, Harper, Monroe, Fox and Miller. They all had bags in their hands, and grins on their faces. Clarke didn’t feel like smiling. She felt like punching them all.

“Clarke, I’m sorry, but as much as you would like to think so, you’re not our mother, so you can’t exactly tell us what to do,” Raven told her with a smirk, hand placed on her hips, “All of us are adults.”

“You can’t go to her gym class just so you can meet her! It was supposed to be just me, Octavia and Raven! And if all of you come with us…”

“You afraid you won’t get one on one time with the mysterious brunette?” Harper arched a brow, and Clarke groaned.

“First of all, stop calling her like that, her name is Lexa. Secondly, we haven’t even talked to each other properly yet! I don’t even know if she’ll like me, or if I like her-“

“You do like her, I checked out your sketchbook,” Raven interrupted her, Clarke throwing her a look, which resulted into Octavia raising her hands in defeat.

“I appreciate the beautiful things in life. It doesn’t mean I like like her.”

“It does when it comes to you,” Octavia pointed out, and everyone nodded in agreement.

“Fuck off,” Clarke shook her head at them, sitting down on a chair in their common room, “So you all really want to come?”

“Well, we did come when Octavia was coming to Lincoln’s class as well, and look how it turned out!” Jasper grinned, “It’s only fair we go check out your woman too.”

“She’s not my-Whatever,” she cut herself off mid-sentence, because really, there was no point in trying to convince her friends not to do something when they were determined to do it. She just ran her fingers through her hair and groaned,” Fine, you can come. But don’t embarrass me, don’t talk to me and don’t make stupid puns,” she looked directly at Raven and Octavia while saying that, who just smirked at each other and then smiled sweetly at Clarke,” I mean it, guys.”

“Sure thing, coach,” Octavia grinned and saluted.

 

“Don’t be nervous, Clarke.”

“I’m not, O.”

“Stop sweating so much.”

“I’m not sweating, Raven.”

“You’re blushing!”

“I don’t blush, Octavia.”

Clarke was walking ahead of the group of her friends who were annoying the Hell out of her on their way to Polis gym. Meanwhile, Miller accompanied them, but fortunately, Bellamy decided to leave this one out, because apparently, he had too many things to study for, but Clarke knew it was only because the big brother was uncomfortable watching his little sister flirting shamelessly with Lincoln.

They reached the Gym soon, and as soon as Octavia passed through the door, Lincoln appeared at the desk, smiling down at her. She grinned and ran into his arms, kissing him, and well, neither of them cared that they were in public.

“Ugh,” Raven coughed, and the pair separated, cheeks flushed.

“Guys, this is Lincoln. Lincoln, that’s Harper, Fox, Monroe and Miller,” she introduced the rest of their friends, and Lincoln just nodded at them. Clarke guessed he wasn’t interested in anyone but Octavia, judging by the way he was staring at her.

“I have a private lesson with Lincoln now, but you guys go and change,” Octavia informed them, sliding her hand into Lincoln’s who grasped it tightly, “Meet you in the gym.”  
The gang walked in the direction of the changing rooms, and Monty leaned towards her, whispering.

“Ten bucks on them sneaking off to get a quickie in the bathroom.”

“Please,” Clarke rolled her eyes, “They’re the dry humping kind of couple.”

“Twenty bucks?”

“Twenty bucks,” she agreed, walking into the changing room after Raven.

The tanned girl sat down onto the bench, taking off her brace.

“I wonder if Anya’s really going to be there,” Clarke spoke as she started taking off her clothes to change. Raven arched an eyebrow at her.

“Please. She knows I’m coming, so she’s definitely gonna be there,” she said confidently, placing the brace on the bench next to her and changing into her working out clothes. Harper frowned at them.

“So Raven has an eye on someone as well?”

“Nah, Anya has an eye on me,” Raven gave Harper a subtle wink.

“So we’re basically cockblocking you two,” Monroe stated and Harper laughed.

“I thinks it’s Clitorference when it’s two girls.”

“Vagection.”

“Twat swat,” Raven joined in.”

“Clam jam,” Monroe added.

“Guys,” Clarke chuckled, “If you say anything like this in front of Lexa, I’m going to have to slap all three of you.”

“ I bet Anya has a mean right hook,” Raven giggled, and after all the girls were done, they opened the door, Raven jumping on one feet and bending to her knees to fix some of the buckles on her brace. The gym was mostly empty, but Clarke spotted Octavia and Lincoln standing in the corner of the gym, Lincoln teaching her how to punch effectively. Otherwise, there were just two guys waiting in the middle of the gym with Anya who was already eyeing Raven. And then, storming from the office, Lexa.

The brunette had her hair tied up in a tight braid, swinging on her back. She was dressed in all black, fitting clothes, except for the red scarf tied around her upper arm. She was staring directly in front of herself, people stepping out of her way as she walked, and the expression on her face was cold and commanding, but as soon as she locked her eyes with Clarke, the blonde would swear her eyes brightened up.

She stopped directly in front of their group, folding her hands on her back, examining them all with impassive stare.

“Hello, I’m Lexa Woods and welcome to my class,” she greeted them all, and then gestured at Anya, “This is my assistant, Anya. Today, we are going to teach you the basic of self-defence,” she found Clarke in the crowd again and her lips twitched, but she kept a straight face, “ The basic thing is, you have to learn where to aim. You must always aim for the softest and most vulnerable spots on the human body; that means eyes, nose, ears, jaw, throat, groin and knees. You can never strengthen these parts, which means it works on everyone, no matter the body type.”

She started striding around the group while Anya showed them how to stretch, and Clarke had to follow every move she made. Whenever she turned around, she observed the muscles on Lexa’s back moving, and well, she had to lick her lips.

“Always aim for nose. It is easy to break and the pain is incredible and it’s harder for you to breathe. Now, I will show you the basics of a perfect slap and kick in the groin and knees.”

She started showing them all the moves on Anya, and Clarke had to stare in awe at how smooth and practiced the girl’s moves were. She then told them to split in pairs and practice together, so while Clarke was trying to kick Raven in the groin.

And okay, when Lexa was watching them, maybe Clarke kicked the bad way on purpose.

“ It’s much more effective when you kick with your shin,” Lexa advised her and smiled at her, “ And after you kick your leg as high as possible and the attacker bends, you can finish them with a punch in the ear or nose. Like this.”

She stood in front of Clarke, Raven stepping away with a grin. Lexa then kicked her leg up, stopping right an inch away from Clarke’s lap and then managed to pretend a perfectly aimed punch. As soon as her knuckles connected with Clarke’s cheek, their skin touching, Clarke blinked up at her, and found Lexa smiling slightly.

Clarke smiled back,” Like this?” she repeated the movements, and when she ‘punched’ Lexa, her hand lingered on Lexa’s cheek for a bit longer. The brunette bit her lip.

“That was really good, Clarke,” she complimented her, and seriously, the way she said her name caused Clarke’s heart to beat faster.

“Unlike your friend,” Anya joined them, looking Raven up and down who rolled her eyes.

“Not fair. I don’t have a leg to kick with,” she argued, and Anya sniggered.

“Excuses.”

“Try kicking when you can’t move your leg!”

“The weak ones always have something to justify their incompetence with,” Anya shrugged, and Lexa threw her a stern look, but Anya seemed unexcused still. Raven laughed bitterly.

“Trust me, I’m not weak,” she stepped closer to her, daring look on her face.

“Prove me wrong, then,” Anya mimicked her, cocking her head threateningly and Lexa facepalmed.

“Anya,” she hissed, but the woman ignored her. Clarke exchanged a glance with Lexa, and even though the atmosphere was thick, she allowed herself to get lost in the green of her eyes for a while.

“Well, I’m pretty good at other things than kicking.”

“Show me at dinner after the class?” the older woman proposed, and while Lexa just looked away and Clarke groaned, Raven smirked.

“You’re telling me I’m weak, but it was so easy to get you to invite me for dinner it’s almost ridiculous.”

“It’s a date,” Anya clarified and Raven gave her annoyed look.

“Of course it is. Now go do your job, I bet your customers aren’t paying for this.”

Anya seemed like she was about to reply, but then she just smirked back at her and walked away to show Jasper how to kick Monty. Lexa paid Raven and Clarke apologizing smile.

“I’m sorry about that. Anya is a bit… Sharp.”

“That’s okay, I’m too,” Raven drummed her fingers on her thigh and then grinned, “I’m going to check out how Monty fights,” she abandoned the girls, and Lexa cleared her throat, watching as Raven plodded down the gym. Clarke paid her a shy smile and Lexa smiled back.

“So, uhm,” Clarke frowned a bit, trying to come up with a way to start the conversation, because seriously, how do you start a conversation with someone as beautiful as Lexa? “Do you know Anya for long?”

“Yes,” she affirmed, “I’ve known Anya since I can remember. She’s the closest thing I’ve ever had to a sister.”

“She seems… Nice?” Clarke tried and Lexa laughed a bit, and judging by the look Anya shot at them, Clarke guessed she doesn’t do that very often.

“She is, once she likes you enough to show her better side. She doesn’t like being too friendly with people she doesn’t consider worthy.”

“Is Raven worthy?”

“Seems like she is. Anya always shows her interest by pissing the person off and insulting them,” she explained and Clarke grinned.

“How do you show interest?” she asked before stopping herself and her cheeks flushed. She looked down, but when she glanced back up, Lexa was just as red as she was.

“I smile,” she simply said, and then she heard Anya call after her. She rolled her eyes and smiled, “I’m glad you came, Clarke,” she rewarded her with a twitch of her lips, and left Clarke to join Anya. Clarke breathed out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding, and it wasn’t until Raven paid her a knowing look that she realized she’s still grinning. She glanced at Lexa once more, noticing the brunette was searching for her as well, and after they shared yet another smile, she finally turned to look at Raven, and scowled at her.

“No stupid jokes,” she warned her with a raised finger, and Raven pursed her lips.

“Taco blocko,” she stated, and Harper next to her spat out her drink.

 

After many stares at Lexa and little interest in the class, it was finally over, and the gang started walking back to the changing rooms, Clarke was about to leave, but felt someone gently gripping her arm. She turned around to face Lexa, and smiled immediately.

“Hey,” she watched Lexa’s hand move away from her arm.

“Clarke,” Lexa raised her chin, “I really appreciate you coming here, and I was wondering if you would like to… Come to my class on Tuesday? There usually aren’t many people on Tuesday, so I get to show you some more improved techniques, and I can pay you more attention.”

“Yeah,” Clarke breathed out, fighting the grin, “Yeah, I’d love that, Lexa. I’d love you to show me some techniques… Uhm, I mean, fighting techniques.”

“Yes,” Lexa chewed on her bottom lip, “I have to go now, Anya needs my help with the punching bags, but it was really nice seeing you, Clarke.”

“Yeah, it was nice seeing you too,” Clarke was a bit surprised when Lexa offered her a hand, but shook it anyway, ignoring the way it caused her to shiver. Lexa swallowed, nodded, paid her one last smile and strode away. Clarke’s eyes remained on the door she disappeared behind for a bit longer before turning on her heel and heading towards the locker room, trying to fight the idiotic smile from her face so Raven doesn’t see her.

Her prayers haven’t been heard.

Raven was waiting there, with her hands on her hips and knowing look on her face, and unfortunately, Octavia was right next to her, as well as Harper and Monroe. Clarke twisted around, ready to just leave, but Octavia’s strong hands grabbed her.

“Now, my dear Clarke,” Octavia raised her eyebrows, “We have to talk. You’ve got it bad, girl.”

“Yes,” Clarke agreed, still a bit absent with her thoughts, “Yes, I do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter, we'll get to see some real sexual tension while Lexa shows Clarke some new positions... Fighting positions, of course.  
> Thank you for reading, and know that each and every comment I get makes me smile so much my cheeks hurt. I love you all!


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke encounters Lexa in a restaurant, and they finally get to talk a bit more. And they finally get to train some more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay okay, thank you guys for the amazing reviews and for the kudos! I love you all so much, and it means a lot to me, it makes me smile whenever I feel shitty. So thank you.
> 
> First of all, I'd like to thank my beautiful beta, littlecupcake for fixing this story. You're amazing, thank you so much for helping me with my story! This chapter is dedicated to you!
> 
> Because it seems like tonight's episode's gonna be really angsty once again ( At least Raven tells Clarke Lexa was not just some fucking AI, right?), I hope this fluff makes you feel a bit better. Fuck, how can Clarke think Lexa was just an AI? Did they not tell her the chip just enhances her personality? The girl who loved you was as real as one can get, Clarke, and it doesn't make your love for her less important.
> 
> Anyway, enough on the rambling, the show's not gonna ge any better anyways. So enjoy!!

„Anya is annoying,” Raven announced the next morning, still dressed in her clothes from the previous day. Clarke blinked away the sleepiness and settled her eyes on Raven’s made bed, completely untouched, and raised her eyebrows.

“So you banged her?”

“Yep,” Raven flopped herself down on her bed, tapping her knees, “To make her shut up. And to show her how good I am with my hands.”

“You’re gross and easy,” Clarke wrinkled her nose teasingly, leaning up on her elbows to have a better look at the girl.

“Just the way I like it,” she grinned, sighing deeply and stretching on her bed, “Ugh that was a crazy night. First Anya took me to this bar, I think it’s the same one where Octavia was with Lincoln, so I’m starting to wonder if it’s just some Polis seducing technique, let me know if Lexa takes you there,” she noted, “ Anyways, we fought for a bit, because the girl just has the stupidest arguments ever, and she’s pretty bitchy.”

“Just the way you like it, then,” Clarke uttered and the dark skinned girl shot her a look.

“Rude, Clarke. So then we got a bit drunk, she has the worst taste in booze, and then she took me to her apartment. And I guess you don’t want the hot details-“

“No I don’t,” the blonde said too quickly, “I’m still getting over your last explicit story.”

“Wick was adventurous,” Raven pursed her lips, “And guess what. We agreed we both tolerate each other enough to bang again!”

“So she’s your booty call now?” Clarke raised one eyebrow and slowly managed to sit up from the bed, and something in her back cracked, “That good, huh?”

“I could teach her a thing or two,” Raven shrugged, but her eyes were sparkling, “Speaking of teaching, don’t you have a class today?”

“I don’t, no. I was supposed to have, but my teacher called in sick, so I have a day off. Why?”

“Care to join me and the gang for a lunch later? Octavia’s off with Lincoln, and I need some estrogen to get me through an evening with Jasper and Monty.”

“Sure, but you’re paying,” Clarke pointed her finger at the grinning girl and got up from her bed, walking past her friend to the bathroom to make herself presentable.

 

Once Clarke was looking like a normal human being once again, she was heading towards a restaurant with Raven by her side. Monty and Jasper were already waiting inside, waving at them like crazy through the window. The restaurant was almost fully packed, people chippering and laughing loudly when the two girls walked through the doors. They made their way towards Monty and Jasper’s table and sat down, making themselves comfortable in the seats. Clarke noticed Raven wincing a bit as she sat down and shot her a cautious look, but Raven just glared at her shortly and then smiled at Jasper. But she didn’t smile with her eyes. Clarke kept an eye on Raven, watching out for any signs of pain or discomfort, but the girl kept a straight face on.

They talked about a girl named Maya, a name the blonde recognized from some of her classes, who apparently Jasper liked, and soon Miller joined them, and Clarke laughed and chatted and ate, until she noticed the door opening, two figures walking through in sync, their postures straight, chins raised.

Lexa looked hot. Hotter than usual.

Her hair was falling freely down her back in messy curls, and she was wearing a tight green top and black jeans along with combat boots. She wore many bracelets around her wrists, and when she came closer, Clarke noticed the heavy eyeliner framing her deep eyes. Her breath got stuck in her throat.

She didn’t realize for how long she was staring at the brunette until Raven poked her in the ribs and she hissed in pain.

“Go talk to her,” Raven prompted, nodding her head in the direction of Lexa sitting down on the restaurant’s chair as if it was her throne, crossing her legs under the table and eyeing the waiter.

“I can’t just go there!” Clarke protested with her mouth full of spaghetti. Jasper grimaced.

“Well not like that. Swallow first.”

“That’s what she said,” Clarke muttered before swallowing her bite and glancing at Lexa once again, sipping her glass of water.

“Come on!” Raven encouraged her, “I’ll go with you so I can greet Anya.”

It wasn’t until Raven mentioned it that Clarke noticed the other woman sitting across the table from Lexa. She had her hair tied in a bun, and was wearing a loose black shirt and jeans. Clarke sort of guessed she was walking around in battle gear in her free time, so it was a bit shocking to see her dressed so… Normal.  
Before she could protest, Raven was dragging her towards the table, and unfortunately, Raven was pretty strong. So soon she was standing in front of Lexa’s table, both trainers turning their attention towards them. Lexa’s eyes flickered to hers immediately, wide, her lips parted, while Anya seemed as uninterested as usual, almost as if she was tired.

“The screamer decided to show up,” Anya commented bluntly, and Raven snorted.

“Yeah, right, says the girl that called out my name like a million times last night.”

“Took me some time to pick the right name to scream, though. I’ve had too many shitty lovers to remember which one was you,” she circled her cup of tea with her finger and Raven shook her head and crossed her hands over her chest defensively.

“Can’t blame them for being shitty if you were treating them as badly as me.”

“I wonder what your excuse for your bad fucking skills is,” Anya examined her, “Paralyzed tongue?”

“ Okay, enough, enough,” Clarke raised her hands in defeat, shutting her eyes closed as if it could silence the conversation between the two girls, “ This is making me really uncomfortable. Could you maybe go discuss this somewhere else? Preferably somewhere I can’t hear you?”

“Don’t pretend you don’t enjoy listening to it,” Raven poked her tongue out at her, but motioned for Anya to follow her, “Come on. I have something else to tell you.”

Anya rolled her eyes and slowly, excruciatingly slowly stood up from her chair.

“I hope it’s an apology for last night?” she muttered, walking right after Raven in the direction of the women’s bathroom, leaving Clarke and Lexa alone, staring at each other.

About half a minute of silence passed between them, Clarke massaging her upper arm and pursing her lips, Lexa watching her glass of water as if it could disappear anytime. But then the brunette cleared her throat and looked up through her eyelashes, and it amazed Clarke how green her eyes were, and how spot on her eyeliner was. She never saw a better eyeliner than Lexa’s winged one.

“You wanna sit down?” she proposed, gesturing to the empty chair, “I suppose Anya isn’t coming back anytime soon.”

“Yeah,” Clarke nodded, rounding the table to take her place on the chair, “Yeah, okay. It’s, uhm, it’s nice to see you outside the gym.”

“Likewise,” Lexa smiled slightly, taking a sip of her drink, “You’re here with Raven and your friends?”

“Yeah. Things seem to go well with her and Anya,” she noted to start a conversation, and gosh, the eyeliner was perfectly smudged under her eyes, making them pop out even more than usual. 

“Yes,” was all Lexa said, then she set her hands up on the table and focused on her glass. Okay, that didn’t work. Clarke sat across from her, her heart pounding, because neither of them seemed to know what to say. Clarke’s eyes landed on Lexa’s glass of water.

“Do you want anything to drink?” she proposed and Lexa’s stare flinched to Clarke, “I mean, I know it’s early, but if you want anything else but water, I could buy you something.”

Lexa smiled a bit at her, and it was the softest smile Clarke has ever witnessed, and it caused her head to spin just a bit. The brunette shook her head just slightly.

“No, thank you. I prefer water, they water their drinks down here anyways.”

“You come here often?” Clarke asked, and well, at least the other girl was collaborating now, answering her questions with more than one word. Success.

“Not really, no. I don’t have much free time in the afternoons, but I and Anya come here once a month to discuss our plans for the gym.”

“So what do you usually do that takes you so much time?” Clarke wondered, smiling back at the girl.

“I’m at the gym, mostly,” Lexa shrugged a bit, “I’m the head trainer, so I have to keep an eye on everyone and help everyone with plans and schedules,” her eyes left Clarke, and she seemed to shrink on the chair a bit, “I also own the place, so I’m busy with administration and financials.”

“You own the place?” Clarke exclaimed, maybe a bit too loudly, judging by the stare she got from the other occupants of the restaurant, “Sorry, sorry,” she put her hands up and then leaned closer to Lexa over the table, “You own the whole gym?” Lexa gave her a small nod, “That’s admirable! You’re like what, 21?”

“ 24, actually,” Lexa corrected her, and her jaw tightened just slightly, the small sign that showed Clarke she wasn’t exactly comfortable with discussing this topic, “ It’s a family business,” she said as an explanation and then put on a smile again, “ How old are you, Clarke?”

“21, freshly,” she chuckled a bit, forgetting completely about the gym, because it seemed as a topic for another time, “Octavia threw this huge party at my house and we ended up breaking half of our garden furniture. Mom forbade us from having parties at home ever again, and Octavia had to wash the dishes for a month.”

“Octavia lives with you?” Lexa raised her eyebrows, and Clarke nodded.

“Yeah. Her and Bellamy’s parents died when Octavia was 16, so my mom took pity on them and adopted them, since they had no other relatives. She knew them since they were little, and their mother was her close friend, so she felt was a duty, and they’ve lived with us ever since.”

“So where do you live?”

“We live in this small town, it’s called Arkadia, for some reason. But we study here, in DC. So we live in dorms now,” Clarke explained.

“So you share a room here as well?”

“Gosh, no,” Clarke laughed at the confused expression on Lexa’s face, “Don’t get me wrong, I love Octavia as my own sister, but I think we would kill each other if we spent too much time together. She gets… Really excited, and she never sleeps. I share a room with Raven, actually.”

“Ohh,” she raised her chin, and Clarke though she saw something as jealousy pass over her perfect features, her lips pursed tightly, “Okay.”

“Where do you live?” she asked, because she felt as it was her time to interrogate the girl. 

“I share an apartment with Anya. We live close to the gym. But Anya’s hardly ever home, so I basically live in an empty apartment full of Anya’s stuff laying everywhere.”

Clarke laughed lightly and shifted in her seat, “Why? Where is she, usually?”

“Out. She loves to go to bars. She goes to the one Lincoln and Octavia found me in last time. It’s sort of our gym’s bar, since most of our customers and employees spend their evenings there.”

“But you don’t go because you’re so busy, right?” Clarke guessed and actually smiled to herself when Lexa chuckled.

“Yes, that’s right. I’m too busy to go and have fun, and besides, no one wants to drink with their boss.”

“ Ohh, I’m sure they love you,” Clarke waved her hand, fixing her stare on Lexa, “ You’re pretty lovable, from what I can say,” she spilled out before she could stop herself, but it’s totally worth the shy smile Lexa offers here, small blush starting on her cheeks. They share a long stare, and Lexa opens her mouth to say something, but they’re interrupted by Raven and Anya’s arrival. Clarke felt like slapping them both, because they couldn’t have picked a worse timing. Raven glances between the two of them with raised eyebrow, and then grins at scowling Anya. It should be noted that both girls have flushed cheeks and messy hair.

“Okay, we’re finished here,” Raven announced almost viciously, and Anya next to her and rolls her eyes.

“I’m sure one of us didn’t finish, because of you.”

“Stop pretending I’m bad in bed or I’ll stop pretending you’re tolerable to be around,” Raven threatens, and even though the two women are glaring at each other, there’s something in their expressions that says they’re not mad at each other at all.

“You didn’t seem to complain when I was-“

“Okay, stop!” Clarke stood up from her chair abruptly, almost kicking it over, and Lexa rose to her feet as well, reaching out for Clarke before the girl finally steadied herself on her feet again. They shared yet another look, and Clarke smiled, “I think we should go join the guys at our table,” she said to Raven, and the girl groaned.

“Do we have to?” she whined, and after one glance from Clarke, the shorter girl surrendered, “Okay, okay, I’m coming, mom.”

“Thank you,” she sighed after Raven who turned around to leave, and focused her attention on Lexa once more, “I’m sorry, but I have to go. But I’ll see you tomorrow in your class?”

Lexa beamed up at her, nodding,” Yes. I’m looking forward to it, Clarke,” she said, and Clarke felt her cheeks warming up.

“Me too,” she smiled back, “Thank you for the nice chat. See you later, Lexa,” she waved at her, and nodded at Anya, “Anya.” The woman nodded back at her, and after one last look at Lexa, Clarke shook her head and finally convinced herself to walk away, thoughts about Lexa floating through her mind.

She reclaimed her seat next to Monty and took in Raven’s appearance, grimacing, and “Please tell me you didn’t have sex in the ladies’ room.”

“If it makes you feel any better,” Raven chuckled and high-fived Jasper.

“Right. Let’s just order our food so we can go home? I have a test to study for,” Clarke prompted, and Raven laid her hands on the menu on the table.

“Of course you do.”

“But while you were undressing that girl with your eyes, we managed to eat our lunch,” Monty told Clarke.

“So we have to leave you now, because one certain Maya is supposed to tutor me in biology in a while,” Jasper stood up from his chair, grinning widely. Clarke frowned.

“You don’t have biology, Jasper.

The boy grinned even more, “Exactly. Means she has a lot to teach me, huh? More of a reason to spend a lot of time with her. See ya, ladies!” he saluted, and after Monty said his goodbye too, Clarke was left alone with Raven once more. A silence passed between them, and when Raven moved on the chair and hissed a bit, Clarke furrowed her eyebrows.

“Are you okay?” she asked gently, and Raven sighed.

“Yep. I’m fine. It’s normal that it hurts sometimes.”

“It’s not normal when it hurts so often,” Clarke noted, and Raven took in a deep breath.

“Leave it, Clarke, I’m fine. It doesn’t hurt often, I’m just sore from last night.”

Clarke knew she wasn’t telling the truth and was just trying to avoid the conversation, but she also knew when it came to Raven, there was no way of changing her mind and making her talk if she doesn’t want to, so she just started searching through her menu, concerned expression on her face.

“But if something’s wrong, you can tell me, you know that,” she said before lifting the menu so she could examine it closely, and she noticed Raven smiling at her before picking up her menu.

“I know, Clarke,” she whispered, and after they shared a smile, they finally started picking out their order.

 

“This is exciting,” Octavia was bouncing up and down on the pavement, running in front of her two best friends. They were heading towards the gym once more, and this time, it was just the three of them, no annoyed Bellamy or annoying Jasper and Monty. The weather was worse than the last time, the sky covered in grey, intimidating clouds. You could smell water in the air, so the girls tried to walk as fast as they could with Raven’s brace, so they didn’t get soaked. Lincoln promised he would give Octavia yet another private lesson, so she was coming with them to one of Lexa’s classes. They were a bit late, since Clarke spent a bit too much time checking herself out in the mirror and picking out the best blue top she could find in her closet.

“It stops being exciting when you call it exciting for the millionth time,” Raven muttered and Octavia pouted.

“Stop being pain in the ass, Raven, we all know you can’t wait to see your woman.”

“Doesn’t compare to your devotion to your boy toy,” Raven replied, and as Octavia stopped in her steps, Clarke stood between them, sensing the growing tension between them and the approaching bickering that always followed after one of the exchanges like this one.

“Let’s stop deciding who the most hooked one is and let’s rush a bit, the class starts in ten minutes.”

“Yeah, let’s stop, because we all know you would win, Griffin,” Raven chuckled and Octavia laughed along with her, the two girls high-fiving. Clarke rolled her eyes skyward and carried on in her steps, trying to ignore the bickering between her two friends about when her and Lexa are gonna get it on.

After Octavia proclaimed it’s going to take them a week to sleep together, they finally reached the gym, just as the first drops of water fell down on their heads. They sprinted into the gym, greeting Gustus at the reception desk before walking into the changing rooms to change.

“I really hope this works out,” Octavia said as she started dressing into her sports bra, “Because if you start dating Lexa and Raven stays with Anya, we could have triple dates together. Lincoln says he likes Anya enough to hang out with her as well, so we could totally do it.”

“We could have group sex,” Raven winked and Octavia giggled.

“I know you can’t wait to see me naked, Reyes.”

“We all know it’s me she wants to undress,” Clarke interjected and Raven snorted.

“Been there, done that, Griffin.”

“That’s exactly why you wanna do it again,” Clarke chuckled and after the girls all shared a laugh, Octavia put on her serious face.

“I’m serious, guys. I really hope it works out so we can all hang out together. I don’t wanna stop seeing you only because we all find someone.”

“That won’t happen to us, O,” Raven put her hand on the girl’s shoulder, “We have Clarke to make sure we see each other at least twice a week. She keeps a schedule.

“Yes I do,” Clarke agreed, assuring Octavia, “And be glad I do, because if I didn’t keep a schedule, both of you would be kicked out of school already for not writing your essays.”

“Yeah, thanks to you, I have straight As.”

“At least there’s one straight thing about you,” Octavia teased her and before Raven could start fighting with her again, Clarke wrapped her arms around both of them.

“Alright, now is time for a group hug,” she smiled as both girls hugged her back, “So we never separate.”

“Never,” Octavia agreed, “Because we’ll always stay together, and from now on, we’ll visit this gym at least once a week.”

“My bet is you’re going to move in here by the end of the week,” Raven fired back and Clarke grabbed Octavia by the collar of her top.

“Time for class, guys! Let’s go beat some punching bags up!” she announced, and Raven followed after them, smirking at frowning Octavia.

The gym was more packed this time, and Lexa was already standing there in all her glory, sleeveless top revealing something that made Clarke shiver. Tattoos. She had a tattoo on her upper arm, perfectly drawn over her biceps. Clarke swallowed, trying to get herself together before she walked closer to her, eyes still fixed on the black tattoo.

Lexa noticed her immediately, smiling at her in acknowledgment. But as soon as Anya joined her, she put on her hard face on again, straightening her back.

“Hello. Today’s lesson will be taught by Anya, for I have to leave in the middle of our class to sort one issue out, so I’ll be just an assistant today,” she announced, looking at Clarke apologetically the whole time. Clarke nodded in understanding, and smiled anyways, but she couldn’t help the disappointed sigh that escaped her lips. Lexa started stretching with them just about the time Octavia left after Lincoln with a pat on the shoulder.

Lexa and Anya started showing them how to stop an outside strike, but honestly, Clarke couldn’t care less after Lexa left.

The class passed really, really slowly, with Clarke glancing at the clock at least once every minute. Meanwhile, Anya was practicing some moves on Raven, and seriously, the women couldn’t be less subtle. They kept smirking at each other, groaning and once, when Raven accidentally squeezed Anya’s bum, the older woman sighed. Clarke couldn’t step herself from chortling, but both Raven and Anya glowered at her. She cleared her throat, but it didn’t stop Anya from coming to her.

“What’s that, Clarke?” Anya eyed her, “Disappointed Lexa didn’t make it?”

“A bit, actually, yeah. She’s the reason why I’m here.”

“Perhaps that’s why she left,” Anya grinned, before going to another one of her pupils. Clarke stared after her, clenching her fists.

But this time, the odds were in her favour, for when they were training how to escape a bear hug, Lexa burst into the gym, joining Anya at the front. Clarke grinned widely at the annoyed expression on Anya’s face as Lexa walked to her.

“Hello, Clarke,” she smiled at her, and Clarke returned the smile.

“Hello, Lexa.”

“I’m sorry for my absence, but I had to go over some administration with Indra. But I was wondering perhaps I could make that up to you by training with you and only you now,” she proposed, her hands folded behind her back once more, and Clarke was hypnotized by the way her biceps moved. She nodded almost absently.

“Yeah, definitely. That would be more than okay.”

“Good,” Lexa dipped her stare to Clarke’s lips before cleaning her throat and looking back into her eyes, “Let me show you, then.”

Clarke nodded, and watched as Lexa circled her around, moving behind her. She then wrapped her strong arms around Clarke’s chest, and Clarke almost exclaimed. She held her tightly, pressing her body fully against her back, and Clarke felt her heart quickening, a shiver running down her spine from where Lexa was holding her.

“Alright,” Lexa said, and her hot breath tickled the back of Clarke’s neck. The blonde’s breath got stuck in her throat and the hairs on her neck stood up, “I’m holding you tightly, and there’s no way I am going to let go of you. What do you do?”

“Honestly,” Clarke breathed out, “I’m quite okay in this position.”

She heard Lexa chuckle, and the sound was so beautiful she had to smile again.

“Imagine I’m Anya. What do you do?” she asked again, and this time, Clarke tried to focus, not to appear stupid in front of her.

“I try to elbow you?”

“Your arms are secured. There is no way you can move your elbows to hurt me. You can, however, move your lower arm. Here,” she let go of Clarke and stopped in front of her, inciting for Clarke to hug her this time. Clarke did so, and as soon as her hands came in contact with Lexa’s torso, both girls breathed out, “ Uhm, yes,” Lexa muttered, sounding almost embarrassed, “I can’t elbow you, but I can do this. You squat a bit,” Lexa’s butt came in contact with Clarke’s lap, and Lexa breathed out, “You spread your legs wider,” Lexa’s skin was hot against her, her body flush against her back, “And you shift your hips a bit so you can aim at the attacker’s groin or lower belly with your hand. Punch him with open palm,” she mimicked the punching, touching Clarke’s thigh gently, “And then, when their grip loosens, you do your elbowing, and as they crouch in pain, you turn around to face them,” she turned around, facing Clarke, her face just inches from hers, and as Clarke stared at her with her lips parted, she noticed Lexa’s green eyes were almost black. 

They kept the eye contact, both girls breathing heavily, and Clarke was sure it wasn’t from the work out. Lexa’s face was flushed, and Clarke’s heart was thumping against her ribcage, the tension almost touchable in the air between them, “Then you try to punch him in the face or neck,” she whispered, and Clarke felt her breath on her face, “And you run.”

“I don’t feel like running,” she whispered back, and Lexa looked at her lips once more, smiling a bit.

“Good. This works for me, too.”

“Good.”

“Maybe we should stay like this for a while,” Lexa proposed, and the blonde licked her lips.

“Maybe we should.”

They were interrupted by someone clearing their throat right next to them, and they both jumped away from each other and turned to look at Anya and Raven staring at them.

“You two look like you’ve been caught in the middle of an illegal drug deal,” Raven joked, but she was grinning at Clarke. Anya didn’t seem so excited, and she was staring hard at both Clarke and Lexa. Lexa looked at her feet and then back at Clarke.

“The class is almost over, so I’m going to change and then we can go for a drink?” she asked, and Clarke smiled.

“Only if you let me buy you anything else but water.”

Lexa’s lips jerked, and as she started walking away, she passed by Anya, bumping into her shoulder on the way. The woman frowned after the girl, and then raised her finger at Clarke.

“Don’t you dare hurt her,” she hissed, and then walked right after Lexa, dismissing the class. Clarke stood there, frozen on spot, blinking in confusion. Her heart was still sprinting when Raven snapped her fingers in front of her face to get her attention, grinning, her forehead covered in sweat.

“Guess Octavia’s triple date is happening after all,” she chuckled, putting her arm around Clarke’s shoulder as she led her to the changing room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, another chapter is done. I'd be extremely happy if you guys commented/left kudos, I love hearing from you and talking to you, you are all so damn sweet! Feel free to message me any time, and if you wanna talk, my tumblr is thehedaclexa, so you can follow me! 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed this, and see you next Thursday, when Clarke and Lexa finally go on their day, and not everything goes the way the expect it But does anything ever? Thank you!!


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa go on a date and it doesn't go that smoothly. Expect some fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, next chapter, here we go!
> 
> But first, I'd like to thank my beautiful beta littlecupcake for correcting my errors, and also to 2worldscreationsfolly for helping me with the story! You are both amazing, and your help means a lot to me!
> 
> Also, I don't know if I'll be able to keep up this weekly update for good, because finals are coming. But I'll try my best
> 
> Enjoy this chapter! Hopefully you'll be satisfied with the way the date goes

Clarke was leaning against the reception desk, tapping her foot to the rhythm of the distant rock song blazing outside the gym. She ran her fingers through her hair for like the millionth time, trying to secure her blonde curls in its supposed spot. She changed back into her normal clothes, meaning a blue top, light jacket and jeans, and just tied her hair in her usual way. Since she was just coming from the gym, not much make up was left on her eyes, and she was pretty sure most of her mascara decided to just smudge under her eyes to make her look shitty. She tried to make it look better, she really did, but Octavia disappeared somewhere with Lincoln and Raven didn’t have any make up with her, so she ended up cleaning the area under her eyes with a wet tissue. Well, at least she took the top that made her chest look pretty irresistible.

She glanced at her phone, rolling down the sleeves of her top as a chilly breeze blew in from the inside when Indra walked out of the door. Clarke secured the bobby pins in her hair once more before she heard the sound of approaching steps and turned on the spot, smiling when her eyes landed on Lexa coming from the office.  
She didn’t have her perfect eyeliner on, yet her eyes still had that smoky look about them. She wore a simple black blouse and super tight leather trousers along with combat boots, and okay, maybe the way her legs looked in those jeans and the way her wavy hair fell down her shoulders made Clarke’s throat go dry.

“Lexa,” she gulped, and the girl smiled, brushing one of her braids behind her ear as she stood in front of Clarke, a bit taller than the blonde.

“Clarke,” she nodded her head, and she popped the ‘k’ in such a soft way Clarke wasn’t even sure was possible, “I was wondering if we could take a walk towards one of my favourite bars? It’s warm today.”

Lexa was right. The settling sun wasn’t covered by any clouds anymore, and even though the streets were still wet and full of puddles from the rain, the sky was clear and the air was pleasant. Clarke nodded her head in agreement.

“Yeah, that sounds really great. You look… You look really nice,” the blonde tried to compliment her in a way that didn’t sound creepy or too needy, and it seemed to satisfy Lexa, judging by the smile that formed on her lips.

“You look very nice too, Clarke,” she gestured towards the door, “Shall we?”

“Yes,” Clarke walked ahead of her, opening the door for her as Lexa said her goodbyes to Gus, and she paid Clarke a shy smile when she walked through the door. Clarke waved at Gus and closed the door after them, following Lexa down the street. The girls carried on in silence, stealing some glances in the direction of the other, the only sounds being the passing cars and laughing people.

“Today’s class was interesting,” Clarke broke the silence, looking around. She didn’t head downtown all that much, and she’s never been in this part of the city before. The houses here weren’t as fancy around her university’s building, and the people less sober than the ones in her surroundings. She moved a bit closer to Lexa.  
“I’m once again sorry for leaving you there, but my gym comes first,” Lexa apologized, and Clarke had to appreciate the way her hips swayed. She managed to look hot yet dangerous, as if she could kill you with her looks.

“I understand that,” Clarke assured her, fitting her hands into her pockets, “I think Anya isn’t really fond of me.” 

This actually made the taller girl chuckle, the sound echoing in the empty street. Clarke’s heart thumped against her ribs once again.

“Don’t take it too personally, Anya isn’t fond of anyone. She only likes me because I let her beat me up when we were younger. She doesn’t let anyone close.”

“For how long have you known her?” Clarke furrowed her eyebrows.

“Since I can remember. As I said, Anya is like a sister to me, mostly because we’re together most of the time. She used to be my mentor when I started fighting. She taught me most of what I know,” she said with something as admiration peeking into her tone.

“She must be a damn good teacher, then,” Clarke noted, and Lexa smiled at her, revealing her teeth.

“She is. But enough about me. What about your childhood?”

“Going to talk about the past, are we now?” Clarke teased and Lexa tensed up.

“I’m sorry, if you wish to talk about something else-“

“Relax, Lexa,” Clarke chuckled, “I’m just kidding. I don’t mind talking about our past. I want to get to know you.”

They shared another long smile, that lasted for a bit too long and then they both glanced away, and thank God for the settling sun, because otherwise everyone could see their blushing cheeks from miles away.

“I had a pretty normal childhood, I guess. I grew up with my mom and dad, and my friend Wells. And then I met Octavia in high school. We had a dog called Felix?” she shrugged, and Lexa laughed.

“Why did you name your dog Felix? That’s a predominantly cat’s name for a good reason.”

“I don’t know,” Clarke laughed along, “I was young. I had no idea what to name this little puffy thing laying on my lap, and I looked at our tv and they were airing old tv cartoons. Felix the cat was on. And the name was decided.”

“I would ask if you had any other pets, but I would rather not know of their names,” Lexa joked, and from the serious way the brunette presented herself most of the time in her classes, Clarke was a bit taken aback that she can joke. But pleasantly surprised. It was as if the girl was getting better and better each second.

“I had a fish called Bubble?”

“You were a very creative child, Clarke.”

“I still am, my mom’s newest dog is called Mr Fish.”

“That’s ridiculous,” Lexa chuckled, “I have a dog. Her name is Nightblood.”

“Why?”

“Because she has black fur and…” Lexa shrugged, pursing her lips. Clarke raised her eyebrows.

“Because adding blood into the name sounds badass?” she prompted, and it caused Lexa to laugh once again.

“Exactly,” she quieted for a moment, keeping the eye contact, “But no. It’s actually because I found her on the street once, and she was covered in blood.”

“Ohh…” Clarke rubbed a hand over her mouth, “I thought people like to forget about things like that, not include them in names.”

“I believe our past weakness is what makes us stronger, what makes us avoid making the same mistakes,” Lexa explained, her voice serious, “You have to embrace your past, not hide from it. Only then you can accept it and get over it. Otherwise you let it become part of yourself and you never heal.”

Clarke opened her mouth, her eyes focused on Lexa’s face, and she really, really tried to say something appropriate and intelligent, because what Lexa said caused chills to run down her spine, and the feeling as if there’s something more to the story settle in her mind, but all she got out was a small ‘Ohh’.

“I suppose that’s right,” she agreed after a moment, earning a smile from Lexa, but her features seemed harder than before, her vision distant, “But not many people can do that.”  
“No,” Lexa breathed out, “They can’t. They rather try to forget. But they can never really manage to do that.”

“What about you?” Clarke wondered. Lexa jutted her chin forward, her lips set into a grim line, and Clarke sensed she said something she shouldn’t have. The brunette parted her lips.

“I try to fight it,” she simply answered, but the tension in her voice was louder than the cars honking at them. Clarke lowered her head, wondering how she could change the topic, how she could change the mood to the way it was before this conversation.

“So, where is this bar we’re going to?” Clarke asked, holding her jacket tightly in her hands.

“It’s just down the street. It’s usually mostly empty, because the prices are terrible.”

“And why are we going there and not to your gym’s bar?” 

“Because,” Lexa seemed surprised by the question, her eyed widened a bit, “I figured you might not feel comfortable coming to a bar where I know everyone and you don’t know anyone on our first date,” Lexa stopped in her steps, straightening her back a bit more, “I’m sorry.”

“About what?” Clarke furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, “You didn’t say anything wrong.”

“I called this a date without asking you if you want it to be. And I completely get if you are uninterested and if you want to leave, so I-“

“Lexa,” Clarke interrupted her before she could blurt out any more apologies, placing her hand on Lexa’s upper arm. The girl froze under her touch, “It’s okay. I want this to be a date.”

“You do?” Lexa glanced up at her with hopeful eyes, and Clarke had to laugh. How could she find it unbelievable?

“Of course I do. You’re beautiful, nice, smart and easy to talk to, not to say you’re also pretty badass. What is there to hate?” 

“I-“ Lexa was speechless. Clarke has never seen speechless Lexa before, and it seemed to be a strange sensation for the brunette herself as well, because she struggled to move, to find the right words, all her usual confidence disappearing. Instead, she curled her lips into a smile, and the mood switched between them once again, as if someone lit a candle, “Thank you. I find you to be quite perfect, too.”

“Thanks,” Clarke smiled, squeezing Lexa’s arm a bit before letting go, “So now that we’re all on board, tell me if we’re getting any close to the bar, because your class was really exhausting and my legs are killing me?” she whined, and Lexa chortled.

“It’s just round the corner, Clarke. But I can carry you if you are in pain,” she offered sincerely, though her tone was lighter than before.

“It’s hard to turn something like this down, but unfortunately, I have too much pride to let you do that,” Clarke snorted, “But maybe later, if I get too many drinks in the bar, you can carry me home.”

“Maybe,” Lexa agreed, “And we’re here.”

They stopped in front of a perfectly lit up bar, the yellow sign blinking in the dim light of the setting sun, and through the glass windows, they could see luxurious-looking tables. This time, it was Lexa who opened the door for Clarke, and after a small ‘thanks’, they both entered, the buzzing of conversations and laughter and low, calm music filling their ears. Lexa led Clarke towards a small table in the corner of the room, away from everyone, and when she held out a chair for her, Clarke actually gave her a raised eyebrow. Lexa shrugged.

"Just being courteous." 

“That I see,” Clarke chuckled lightly, sitting down in the chair.

“What do you want for a drink?” Lexa asked while setting her leather jacket on her chair.

“Uhm, anything you are drinking.”

Lexa smiled and walked away from her, towards the bar, where she leaned against one of the bar stools and started giving her order to the bartender. Clarke really tried not to look at her bum, but in the way her hips arched as she talked, it was impossible.

She blushed and glanced away when Lexa took two drinks from the guy behind the bar and headed back to their table, leaning her hands on the table. Lexa set a glass of golden liquid in front of the blonde and took a seat across from her.

“It’s whiskey, I hope you don’t mind,” Lexa informed her, her own glass in her hands.

“I like whiskey,” Clarke smiled, and Lexa returned the look.

“I haven’t been out for a while,” Lexa admitted, eyeing her drink, “The gym keeps me busy all the time.”

“Well,” Clarke took her glass and raised it, “To you getting out more often, preferably with me,” she grinned, and Lexa laughed slightly, mimicking Clarke’s actions. Once her glass was in front of her face, Clarke noticed how the drink brought out the golden streaks in her green eyes, and she had to smile.

“To us,” Lexa smiled back, clicking the glass with her. Clarke smiled so widely her cheeks hurt, and the whole room seemed to be illuminated in golden, warm light.

“To us,” she took a sip, rolling the taste of the whiskey on her tongue, and for the first time since forever, she didn’t feel like getting drunk in a bar, because she wanted to remember everything that happened this night. She wanted to remember everything about the marvellous girls sitting in front of her, smiling around her glass.

 

 

“So you study medicine?” Lexa questioned, another glass of whiskey, still full ( Or well, as full as a glass of whiskey can be) standing on the table in front of her, her hands folded next to it. Clarke nodded. Pleasant, rhythmic music was playing the background, and the conversations flowing around them seemed to be almost non-existent when Lexa was talking. Or just looking at her. Or just being in the same room as her.

“I do. Well, I’m a pre-med student, but one day I want to be a doctor.”

“Why?” Lexa narrowed her eyes. Clarke shrugged.

“My mom is a surgeon, and I’ve always been really interested in her work. She taught me many things before I even started university. I’ve always wanted to be like her one day, helping people, saving lives, giving hope.”

“That’s very generous of you,” Lexa noted, taking a sip of her drink, “Thought it won’t always be about telling the good news and saving people. Are you ready for that?” she asked, and it actually made Clarke freeze for a moment, furrowing her eyebrows.

“ Well – I mean, I,” she stammered out, chuckling a bit to herself as she ran her fingers though her wavy hair, “I don’t know, honestly. I don’t think there can be any kind of preparation for that. One day, it just comes, and it’ll be painful, I’m sure of that, but after couple of cases, it will become a routine thing for you. Part of wanting to help people is accepting the fact that sometimes you won’t be able to, but you have to focus on the promising cases instead. If I thought of everything that way, I wouldn’t be able to do practically anything, because there’s always the possibility of failure. So the only thing I can do is keep my hands steady and try to have as many successful cases as possible, so I can actually help.”

Lexa curled her lips into a warm smile, her eyes sparkling.

“I think you are prepared. You will be an amazing doctor, Clarke,” she said honestly, her voice somehow even softer when pronouncing the ‘k’ in her name, and it made Clarke’s heart race in her chest, “It’s a noble profession. And as far as I can tell, you seem like a very noble person. You’re perfect for the job.”

Clarke’s eyes flinched down to her hands on the table, and a small smile formed on her lips, accompanied by a starting blush.

“Well, you’re perfect for your gym, Lexa. I’m really glad Octavia dragged me there.”

“Likewise,” Lexa gave her one of her sweetest smiles, her full lips curling around the rim of the glass. Clarke swallowed her whiskey herself, getting up, waiting for Lexa to finish her drink, and after she was done, she took the glass from her, their fingers touching. They shared a shy look and then they both looked away, their cheeks heating up, and it definitely wasn’t from the alcohol. Clarke tried to play it cool, “I, uhm, I’m going to refill our drinks, and in exchange, you’ll tell me your story,” she winked at her. All her cool disappeared when she tripped over a stretched leg of some guy sitting at the table next to them, and shrieking, she collapsed to the ground, knocking down some other guy walking towards her, dragging him down to the ground in the process. The glasses broke, shattering on the ground right next to Clarke’s face, and Lexa rose from her chair as quickly as was physically possible, immediately kneeling down to check up on Clarke.

“Are you okay?” her tone was dripping with concern, her black framed eyes focusing on checking out every part of her for any possible injuries. She put her hand on the small of Clarke’s back, her fingers travelling up and down, possibly to calm her down. Needless to say, even though her knees hurt like Hell and she was pretty sure some piece of the broken glass was currently stuck in her palm, thanks to Lexa touching her, she wouldn’t mind staying on the ground for a bit longer. But considering all eyes were on them and waitresses were rushing to them to clean up the mess, she decided against it and with Lexa’s help, she stood up, brushing her hands over her knees.

“ I’m fine,” she assured her once taking a look at her hand and breathing out in relief when she found out it was just a small cut. But of course, things couldn’t go smoothly, so the man she bumped into was now staring at them hard, his broad shoulders hovering over them both.

“Watch where you’re going, you little bitch!” he roared at them, glaring at Clarke. Clarke chuckled in disbelief, frowning back at him.

“Excuse me?” she spat at him, clenching her fists at her sides, stepping to come a bit closer to him, and that’s when she felt Lexa’s hand take hers. Her heart stopped, but the man just had to interrupt their moment again.

“You heard me, little girl! Don’t make me repeat it again, you fucking-“  
“Stop insulting me, would you?” Clarke scowled at him even more, if it was any possible, standing with her legs apart, ready to attack him, “I'm sorry you fell, but I didn’t do anything. I just tripped over something, and you happened to be in my way, so stop blaming me and stop offending me.”

“Or what?” he laughed a bit, and seriously, the 30-something man should really lose a bit of weight, “How could I take a threat from someone like you?”

“From someone like me?” Clarke exclaimed, her voice low, “What is that supposed to mean? I could kick your ass if I wanted to,” she dared him, and this time, the man seemed genuinely pissed, his features hard.

“As if you could ever do that, you pussy,” he took a step towards her and readied his hand to punch her, but before Clarke could even comprehend what was happening, something blurry jumped in front of her, and next thing she knew, Lexa was holding the man in her arms, his arm positioned in a way where it could be broken even by the smallest movement from Lexa. She was baring her teeth, her lean body holding his steadily, burning holes into him. Clarke shouldn’t be so turned on by that.

“Apologize to her,” she hissed into his ear, “Or I will break your arm.”

The man was sweating in Lexa’s hold, his eyes wide and his lips in a thin line, trying to escape her deadly grasp, but she was holding him with too much strength and in a hold he could not escape. When nothing happened, Lexa put some more pressure on his hand until he exclaimed in pain, “Apologize!” she ordered, and the man closed his eyes, wheezing.

“I’m sorry, okay?” he managed to get out in a stranded voice, “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have insulted you, and I shouldn’t have tried to attack you.”

Clarke raised her eyebrows, “Well, I don’t know if I’m going to accept that lame apology. But okay, you're forgiven, you may live.”

Finally, Lexa let go of the man, letting him fall to his knees, and brushed off the non-existent dirt from her elbows, her eyes trained on the man, “If I ever see you insulting any woman, or God forbid, Clarke ever again, I will not hesitate to do something much worse to you,” she said too calmly, too coldly, as if taking down men twice her size was on her daily schedule, totally unfazed by it. You couldn’t say the same about Clarke, who was watching the scene with her mouth hung open and her eyes almost popping out of her skull. Their eyes met, and Clarke gave a small ‘thank you’ smile. Lexa nodded her head in return, smiling as well.

She was probably about to give the man another lesson when the bartender walked to them and scowled at them.

“And if I see you in my freaking bar even again, I won’t hesitate to call the cops,” the bartender crossed her arms over her chest, and then nodded her head in the direction of the door, “Out.”

Lexa, with her chin raised high, took Clarke’s hand in hers, and not sparing the man any more glances, she walked out of the bar, as elegantly and gracefully as she could, with Clarke limping after her.

Once they were out on the street, the chilly breeze hitting them, slapping them in the face, they glanced at each other and then started laughing. Their laughter was echoing in the mostly empty street for a bit longer, and when they finally managed to catch their breath again, they stared at each other. Clarke cleared her throat.

“Thank you for stepping in for me, Lexa, I really appreciate it.”

“It’s no problem, Clarke,” she smiled, “I would kick any rude man for you anytime,” she joked, and earned a small laugh from the blonde.

“I’m glad to know that. That’s the most romantic thing anyone has ever said to me, you know,” she laughed a bit.

Lexa’s eyes shied away, and she pursed her lips, staring at Clarke’s feet until she looked up a bit and frowned, stepping closer to her. Clarke was about to question her actions when Lexa took Clarke’s wounded hand gently in hers, opening her palm.

“You’re bleeding,” she breathed out, and her face was way too close to Clarke’s. Clarke swallowed.

“It’s just a scratch, a superficial wound,” she tried to calm Lexa down, whose green eyes were focused on the injury, “ Seriously, Lexa,” she raised her other hand to touch Lexa’s face, and raised her chin up a bit so the brunette’s eyes could meet hers, “I’m okay. More than okay, thanks to you.”

Lexa’s warm eyes buried into hers, flickering from one eye to the other one, and then, she stepped even closer, their bodies almost touching, still grasping Clarke’s hand in hers. She glanced at Clarke’s lips, biting at hers a bit, and then, after one cautious look into Clarke’s dilated eyes, she leaned in. Too slowly. Too chastely. As if she was afraid of Clarke’s reaction, her lips were just inches from hers, waiting for some sort of approval, and Clarke couldn’t stand the feeling of Lexa’s warm breath brushing against her skin any longer, so she closed the gap between them, and with her good hand placed on the back of Lexa’s neck, she finally let their lips touch.

It was innocent at first, almost like a peck, and she barely even registered the feel of Lexa’s lips before the brunette pulled away. Confused, Clarke opened her eyes, and when she saw Lexa smiling at her, she had to smile back. Lexa smiled even wider, and then, after curling her hands around Clarke’s waist, she let their lips meet again, and this time, it wasn’t this gentle anymore.

This time, Lexa opened her mouth into the kiss, and Clarke breathed out, her heart pumping in her chest from the feeling of Lexa’s plump lips against hers, so incredibly soft and so incredibly sweet. She put her arms around Lexa’s neck, avoiding her injured palm from touching anything so she didn’t bleed all over her clothes, and Lexa smiled into the kiss, holding her so close their bodies were touching everywhere. A shiver ran down Clarke’s spine and she sighed. Lexa tasted like peppermint and whiskey, and once the brunette allowed her to enter her mouth, Clarke was determined to get as much of the taste as she could, licking into her mouth.

Lexa moaned a bit, clutching onto Clarke’s shirt, and that’s when a car passing by them honked, resulting into both girls jumping away from each other in shock, their eyes wide. They laughed again once they realized what the noise was, and Clarke was really grateful for the cold air blowing around them, because she was on fire. Lexa didn’t seem any better, her hair were messy where Clarke was holding her and her lips were swollen, cheeks burning even under the street lamp. The bar sign was blinking above them in blue and purple, and Clarke felt like kissing her again.

She held onto Lexa, staring into her eyes, and she looked even more beautiful from up close. She was glowing, smiling like crazy, and her features seemed softer than before.  
“You still haven’t told me your story,” Clarke whispered, breaking the beautiful silence that settled between them, “Want to tell me on the way to your apartment?” she proposed, and Lexa actually smirked, brushing her fingers against Clarke’s sides.

“I’d love that, Clarke,” she nodded, eyes falling onto her lips again, smiling to herself, “Besides, we have to clean your wound.”

She took Clarke’s healthy hand in hers, and together, they walked in the direction of Lexa’s building. That was as close as walking into the sunset as Clarke has ever gotten, and she was so happy to share it with Lexa. Grateful to the entire universe for letting them meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, first off, I know the fight kinda sucks, and I'l try to rewrite that later, but for nw, please bear with it. Hope you liked it, any kudos/reviews would be appreciated, they give me motivation! Good luck with your finals everyone, fingers crossed, and don't stress too much!


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa cleans Clarke's wound and things get a bit steamy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRYSORRYSORRY!!
> 
> I apologize for my absence, but in my defence... Yeah, I was just fucking lazy and school was killing me and I had the biggest writer's block since last year's NaNoWriMo, which is super bad. 
> 
> I haven't forgotten about you though! You were on my mind every day and I feel uper guilty!  
> It's un-beta'd, so all mistakes are mine (i wrote this while sobering up so beware)
> 
> Anyways, here you go!

“This is going to burn a little,” Lexa warned, holding the disinfection-covered cotton above Clarke’s hand. The blonde gave her a look, but smiled nonetheless.

“Really, Lexa? I study medicine, I know that since my nerve endings are exposed, and when they are stimulated-“

“Now you’re just showing off,” Lexa teased her to distract her from the cotton she placed over the cut. Cautiously looking into Clarke’s eyes, she cleaned it, but Clarke almost forgot about the stinging pain when she got lost in the green of Lexa’s huge eyes, “Does it hurt? How do you feel?” she asked once she removed the cotton.

“Like I wanna kiss you again,” Clarke admitted, grasping Lexa’s distancing wrist into her good hand. Lexa blushed, almost ridiculously as she bit at her lip to stop herself from grinning.

“I see nothing that could be possibly stopping you from that,” she replied, and without any further talk, the girls wrapped themselves around each other, completely forgetting about some wound. Clarke kissed Lexa deeply, shutting her eyes closed, curling her arms around Lexa’s waist, and since she was wearing nothing but her thin black blouse, the blonde could feel the heat radiating from the skin underneath.

Lexa opened her mouth into the kiss, breathing into her mouth, her head moving a bit to allow Clarke to lead the kiss. The blonde licked at Lexa’s bottom lip, earning a sigh in reward, and the older girl let her enter her mouth, their tongues fighting for dominance. Clarke was too hot in the small living room, with Lexa being so close to her, and slowly, she managed to pull the shirt out of Lexa’s high trousers and hastily, she placed her cold fingers on Lexa’s revealed skin.

“Is that okay?” she asked into the kiss, opening her eyes for a moment to see Lexa’s expression for any sign of discomfort. But the brunette had her eyes closed, her mouth open and her cheeks reddened, breathing heavily under her touch, nodding rapidly.

“Yes,” she sighed, “More than okay,” she captured Clarke’s lips once again, and this time, Clarke let her hands sneak under the shirt. Lexa flinched a little from the cold touch, but once she got used to it, she didn’t seem to complain as Clarke ran her fingers up and down her sides, stopping at the hem of her bra. Lexa leaned into her, slowly pushing down onto her, so in the next moment, Clarke was resting against the soft cushion of Lexa’s couch, resting her head against the armrest, Lexa laying down on her. The brunette moved her hands onto Clarke’s shoulders, tracing her fingers along her collarbone, and Clarke freed herself from under Lexa’s shirt and her hands found Lexa’s wild hair, falling into her face, and brushed them back, running her fingers through them. Lexa moaned slightly as Clarke massaged her scalp, and deepened the kiss even more, kissing her almost desperately, yet so slowly. Clarke sighed, her heart racing, her breathing getting stuck in her throat. She ended the kiss to find her breath once again, and took the time to appreciate the woman above her.

Lexa’s hair was a mess, falling over her eyes and her red lips, and her eyes were wide open, yet somehow curtained, glassy. Her cheeks were on fire and her chest was heaving, with her legs between Clarke’s, her knee just inches away from Clarke’s core. She was a mess, and Clarke is the one who made her feel that way, gasping for air, her hands resting on each side of Clarke. She smiled and lifted her head to kiss her again, pulling her down by her neck.

Lexa responded to the kiss eagerly, moving a bit to readjust herself, which caused Lexa to straggle Clarke a bit, and both women sighed out at the friction, so Lexa repeated the movement, pressing down onto her core, into her hips. Clarke felt it unnecessary for the both of them to wear so many clothes, so she grabbed at the collar of Lexa’s shirt. Unfortunately, in the process, she brushed her wounded hand through Lexa’s hair, and it managed to cut into her injury. She bit Lexa’s lip a bit while trying not to exclaim in pain, so Lexa pulled away, staring at her, wide eyed, confused and breathless. Clarke sat up, Lexa still on her lap.

“Shit, I’m so sorry, I just…” she extended her hand, showing her palm to the brunette, whose features relaxed in realization about what has happened. She immediately jumped off of the blonde, Clarke whining a bit at the loss of her weight on her, running into what Clarke guessed was the bathroom. Clarke was left there sitting alone for about half a minute, and then reddened Lexa retreated from the bathroom with band aids in her hands. 

Concentrated on her work, she started wrapping it around Clarke’s hands, and judging by the way she was focusing, pursing her lips, she was trying to get it perfect.  
“Trying to impress me with your first-aid skills?” Clarke wiggled her eyebrows, and Lexa seemed to shrink.

“A bit,” she admitted, trying to keep her voice confident and strong, but failing slightly. Clarke didn’t understand how she could make the tough woman from the gym this flushed and nervous. So she laid her other hand over Lexa’s, stopping her for a moment.

“Well, it’s working,” she lifted her hand to her lips and kissed her knuckles, looking up at Lexa through her eyelashes. Lexa opened her mouth, her chest rising rapidly, and tucking the end of the Band-Aid under the rest of the wrapping, securing it tightly in its place, she kissed Clarke again. Immediately, Clarke’s hands moved to the small of her back, her fingers spread, trying to get a hold of as much skin as possible. She was pushing into her to force her back onto her lap. The brunette happily obliged, crawling onto her lap, wrapping her legs around Clarke’s hips. They both got lost in the kiss, they got lost in each other, Clarke’s hands holding onto Lexa’s hipbones securely, leading the kiss.

Everything was on the right way straight to the bedroom, until the sound of paws against the floor caused Clarke to open her eyes and look over Lexa’s shoulder.

“Uhh, Lexa,” Clarke said in a husky voice, huskier than usual, “I think your dog is watching us make out.”

Lexa turned around on Clarke’s lap, still holding onto the blonde, and a smile spread on her face once she registered the black and white Border collie sitting in the doorframe of another room, wagging its tail.

“Nightblood” she called after the dog, and it limped towards her, its tongue hanging from its mouth. Lexa bent a bit to pat the dog, caressing its cheeks, and leaned down to kiss its nose, “Clarke, that’s Nightblood, Nightblood, Clarke,” she introduced them, completely seriously, and it was so cheesy Clarke had to laugh. Lexa shot her a look, but the blonde ignored her and actually extended her hand towards the dog.

“Nice to meet you, Nightblood,” she said, and the dog actually gave her its paw into her palm. Lexa laughed a bit, rubbing the dog behind its ears. Nightblood was staring at Clarke, and Lexa smiled at her.

“Seems like she likes you,” she commented warmly, getting off of Clarke’s lap once again, much to the other girl’s disagreement, and patted the spot on the couch next to her.  
The dog tried to jump on it, slowly managing to get up. Only then did Clarke notice the grey hairs around her eyes and nose.

“So since I have the dog’s approval, does it mean I can say I like you?” she joked, but the smile she put on reached her eyes. Lexa’s features softened as well, and she placed her hand on Clarke’s cheek.

“ I like you, too, Clarke,” she kissed her once again, and just when it was starting to get too much with the way her fingers travelled over Clarke’s knee, the younger girl grasped her hand to stop the movements.

“Lexa, as much as I’d love to carry on,” she breathed out, “I can’t make out while your dog sits next to us. I feel like I’m being watched, and I’m not into that kink,” she explained at the hurt expression the brunette put on. Lexa nodded her head, raising her chin.

“Okay, maybe we can watch movie instead?” she prompted, “Anya is staying over at Raven’s place tonight, so I suppose you don’t want to run onto them,” she smiled nervously, “You could stay the night.”

“Okay,” Clarke agreed, putting her arm around Lexa’s neck, who smiled back at her, “I’d like that.”

And that’s how the three of them ended curled up on the couch, with Nightblood’s head resting on Lexa’s lap, Lexa’s one hand patting her head, the other one put around Clarke. Both girls resting their head against each other, watching Carol in the room lit by candles. That’s how about halfway into the movie, Lexa fell asleep, falling into Clarke’s arms. Clarke chuckled as the girl’s head fell onto the blonde’s stomach, and curled herself around her torso. She bent down to kiss the top of her head, and then brushed her fingers through her brown hair, leaning her head against the couch, closing her eyes as well. And that’s when she fell asleep, with Lexa tightly in her arms, their fingers entwined on Clarke’s chest. Clarke has never felt better than in this moment. She smiled, closing her eyes as well and she fell asleep with Lexa warming up her skin.

 

 

She woke up to the feeling of something wet and sticky licking at her face. Frowning a bit in her half-awake state, she wondered what the fuck was going on, because Lexa definitely wasn’t that kind of kisser last night. Almost fearing to open her eyes, she finally managed to take a look on the cause of the saliva currently drying on her cheeks to find Nightblood staring at her with utter joy and excitement, her tongue dangling from her mouth. Clarke smiled, reaching out her hand to pet her head, rubbing her ears.

“Morning, Nightblood,” she grinned, stretching on the couch. Needless to say, it was one of the most comfortable couches she’s ever fallen asleep on, and she wondered if it had something to do with the fact that it smelled like Lexa, “Where is your Mistress?”

She was a bit surprised to actually see the dog turn around on the stop and trot somewhere around the corner, only to bark at something. A second later, Lexa’s head was poking out from behind the wall, her wild hair secured in a bun, a smile on her face. She no longer wore the figure-hugging leather from yesterday, instead, she was dressed in simple torn jeans, white shirt and holy shit, an apron. Fucking apron. And in one hand, she was clutching a spatula, and in the other, she held a salt caster.

“ Hello, Clarke,” she put both objects aside and dusted her hands off into the apron, patting Nightblood on her head and following the dog towards Clarke, “I hope you don’t mind me letting you sleep for a bit longer. But I texted Raven and apparently, you don’t have any classes until eleven today, so I thought it might help your recovery if you sleep for a longer amount of time.

“Lexa,” Clarke raised her eyebrows, “It’s a small cut, it’s not like I amputated my whole hand.”

Lexa smiled, brushing some of her hair that fell from the bun behind her ears, “Well, in that case, I let you sleep just so I could wake you up with some scrambled eggs,” she gestured towards what Clarke guessed was the kitchen, and soon enough, Clarke noticed the smell of onions and eggs in the air filling the apartment. Sniffing, she jumped off of the couch and walked into the kitchen to find a huge plate of eggs, accompanied by some cucumber and fresh bread served in front of her. She eyed Lexa, who just shrugged.

“I woke up soon, so I took Nightblood for a walk, bought some bread and cooked breakfast.”

“It’s 8 in the morning,” Clarke noted, “You’re officially the best morning person I’ve ever met.”

Lexa smirked at her, pulling out a chair for Clarke, “I’m a chivalrous person,” she explained, waiting for Clarke to claim her seat. As soon as the blonde did so, she handed her a fork and a glass of juice (And by now, Clarke wouldn’t even be surprised if Lexa squeezed the oranges out herself) and sat down across from her by her own plate of eggs.

“Thank you, Lexa,” Clarke smiled, taking her first bite, and then her eyes rolled into her skull, “Ohmygod,” she moaned around the fork, “This is better than the best sex I’ve ever had.”

“People tend to say that,” Lexa agreed, “Which is a bit sad.”

“Lexa, you’re the Queen of scrambled eggs,” she breathed out, stuffing her mouth with yet another bite. Lexa raised her chin in the Ohh, I know I am manner, but her red cheeks betrayed her. She made Lexa flushed. Again. And she was fucking proud of it.

“I like to think I’m the Commander,” Lexa took a sip of the orange juice.

“You’re whatever you want, for as long as you keep doing these eggs.”

“Are you only using me for my eggs?” Lexa tilted her head, grinning, “Because it seems like all you ever talk about are my cooking skills, and not my kissing skills.”

Clarke stood up from the chair, approaching Lexa and bending down to kiss her. Lexa relaxed under her lips, her hand immediately flying up to curl around the back of her neck, pulling her closer to her. Clarke put her hand around Lexa’s waist and once they pulled away, Lexa was red again.

“You’re the Queen of kissing, then,” Lexa sighed, and Clarke, feeling a bit weak herself, nodded a bit.

“I think we would make quite the power couple,” she commented, and that’s when both girls shared a small smile and then burst out laughing, until they settled in back into the comfortable silence only interrupted by the clicking of forks against plates and chewing. None of them minded the silence, quite the opposite.

 

Once Clarke was finished with her food, she put the plate in the sink and started washing it, until she felt strong arms grab her arms and secure them in place. She turned around to face Lexa, way too close.

“Don’t wash it, you’re the guest,” she didn’t let go of Clarke’s arms, her eyes burying in blue ones, “Just go get ready for your class.”

“I’m not letting you do all the work after that amazing service,” Clarke protested, determined to finish what she started, but then Lexa’s hands stilled hers against her sides and Lexa forced her to stay in place, yet her touch still managed to be gentle and sweet.

“Don’t then,” the corner of her full lips twitched up, “Let Anya do it instead when she comes back.”

“Wicked,” Clarke grinned, kissing Lexa shortly, mostly just pecking her, “I like it.”

“Noted, Clarke,” Lexa smiled against her lips, letting go of her arms, kissing her once again. After they both ran out of air, Clarke cleared her throat, pushing Lexa away a bit. At the hurt and disappointed expression equal to the face of a pouting Kim Kardashian on Lexa, Clarke had to chuckle at her adorableness and leaned in for one short kiss.

“As much as I’d love to stay and just kiss you for the rest of the day, I need to get home and get ready for my class,” she explained, brushing some of Lexa’s hair out of her face and caressing her cheek, “But I definitely hope we can repeat this soon.”

“Me too,” Lexa agreed, her hand brushing against Clarke’s back, “Perhaps you could come to my class on Tuesday,” she proposed with hope in her voice.

“Perhaps,” Clarke shot back, grinning, “Sounds good to me. If you’ll find some time for me, that is. I’m not that hyped about Krav Maga,” she admitted.”

“I have more than one class to teach, Clarke,” Lexa told her while turning around to take her own plate from the table and put it in the sink for Anya to clean, “You could always come to my Jiu-Jitsu classes.”

“And what is that?” Clarke frowned, “Because I’m sure I’ve never heard of that food,” she grinned while running her fingers through her hair to comb them a bit.

“It’s one of martial arts,” Lexa explained, shrugging, “But I could always teach you more about the history if you came there.”

“I see,” Clarke cocked her head, biting her lip, “Do you just want to show off in front of me, Lexa? Because you’ve impressed me enough with your cooking skills. And your ability to take annoying guys down for me.”

“I just want to spend time with you, Clarke, the brunette answered honestly, smiling a bit, almost hesitant, and impossible warmth spread through Clarke’s body. She smiled back at her, and leaned down to kiss her once again, savouring the taste of her. She pulled away only to look into her eyes and say:

“I would sweat for a week straight if it meant spending more time with you,” she answered her, leaning down to kiss her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly a filler chapter, not much happened and I'm sorry, but I wrote this mostly to assure you that I haven't abandoned this story! I hate abandoned stories, but now I see how they can happen.
> 
> I promise you a lot more action next time, and thanks for bearing with me!
> 
> Come scream at me at thehedaclexa.tumblr.com! Also accepting prompts cause I'm a mes and I need some inspiration

**Author's Note:**

> Phew! Okay, I'll try to update this story once a week, if I get any kudos/reviews, that is. So please, comment?


End file.
